The New Girls
by shwetz2002
Summary: Stella, Flora and Musa, triplets from London who moved to L.A to live with their Aunt Melissa after their parents died in a car crash, but then they moved to Swell View to finish their final years of high school. But what happens when someone shows up out of nowhere and fulfills their life long dreams of becoming...models! was this just a dream or...?Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!**

 **Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated, well, anything.**

 **No wait, I just checked and I recently updated THE TITELESS TITLE like 13 days ago? And I finished that story.**

 **Actually, I've finished pretty much ALL my stories!**

 **So HA! I do not have the need to feel guilty anymore (Grins evilly)**

 **But anyway, I legit just woke up and grabbed my laptop because I had a new story idea, and the thing is I sometimes forget the whole idea, so these past few weeks I'd always think of a great story idea, but by the time I actually have the chance to write something, it's gone, into the bloody thin air and its SO annoying!**

 **But I'm just going to start writing the actual story before I forget it again.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

NO POV

Flora walked down the street looking for the house that she'd be babysitting in. she checked her phone and looked at the address that was shown on her screen.

But she couldn't find it anywhere,

"Dammit! This is just Bull!" She groaned.

Then a small group of people walked up to her, there were 2 girls and 3 boys.

"Hi, I'm Grace, umm, I couldn't help but notice that familiar lost face, are you looking for something?" one of the girls asked her.

"Uh, yeah, umm, I'm looking for this address, I don't even know if I'm on the right street," She sighed showing her her phone.

"Nice phone case, ummm, yeah, just turn right after that corner and you'll see a small street, the one on the far left end with a red post box is the house you're looking for," the other girl smiled.

Flora looked at her and raised her eyebrow,

"My parents are friends with them," she explained.

"Right, okay, Uhh, thanks," I smiled.

"I'm Amy by the way, this is Dylan, Marco, and Adrian and, umm, well, Grace," Amy introduced.

A chorus of HI's and hello's filled the air.

"I'm Flora," She smiled.

"Hey, haven't seen you here before, have I?" Dylan asked staring at her lips.

Flora bit her lip and grinned.

"I shouldn't think so, I moved here a few days ago from L.A,"

"OH!" The group chorused.

"You're really pretty by the way," Marco grinned. The boys all nodded their heads rapidly.

"Thank you! Umm, I should get going, nice meeting you," Flora smiled before walking off.

"Marco you idiot!" Grace and Amy yelled.

"What? What'd he do?" Adrian asked.

"You scared her off," Amy said turning to look at Flora.

"Well sorry for telling the truth, and plus, it's not like you weren't thinking it though!" Marco defended.

"Yes, well," Amy started thinking for something to say to him, "Okay whatever,"

The 3 boys snickered and Amy and Grace just rolled their eyes.

…

FLORA'S POV

I walked up to the Dorman's doorstep and rang the doorbell to their house.

The door swung open and revealed a middle-aged lady with short blonde hair that was curled, with baby blue eyes. She was really skinny and seemed very nice and kind.

She smiled at me, "Hi, you must be Flora, I'm Alison, come on in,"

I smiled shyly and followed her into her house.

We walked into a cozy sitting room, and sitting there was a middle-aged man, with Dark blue coloured hair and dark blue eyes, and sitting next to him was a small 7 year old girl with long blonde hair tied up into a long plait down her back, she had hazel brown eyes and an adorable smile plastered across her face, she was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed and a book in her hands.

"Tom, the babysitters here," Alison said.

"Tom" looked up and so did the little girl, they both gave me a welcoming smile and I returned it.

"Okay then, Flora we'll be leaving now, HELIA! WE'RE LEAVING! THE BABYSITTERS HERE! Her bedtime is 9 and we should be back by 10, if you need anything our numbers are on the fridge, feel free to help yourself to any of the food in the kitchen, Chloe has already eaten dinner, she won't be much trouble, you might as well sit down and talk to your boyfriend or something," She smiled and winked at me, "But, please, make yourself at home, bye honey, oh wait! Please don't run away like all the other teenage babysitters we've had, okay bye!" She kissed Chloe's cheek and then they walked out the door and closed it behind them.

I turned to look at Chloe, she was too pretty to be a 7 year old though.

"Hi Chloe, I'm Flora, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, I like your name, you're really pretty, well you must have been told that by so many people already, I'm sorry if I'm talking too much, I'll shut up now," She said super-fast.

I grinned at her.

"You know what Chloe? I think I like you even more now," I laughed.

"Really? Because I tend to scare off a LOT of babysitters when I start ranting on about really dumb things," She said shyly.

"Don't worry, you remind me a lot about myself," I smiled sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Really?" She asked enthusiastic.

"Oh Ya! Tell me, what do you like?" I asked.

"Well, I love music; reading, learning new things, nature, sports, video games, bored games, TV, food, sunsets, Pizza, my brother, yeah, that's pretty much it," she said nodding her head.

I looked at her awestruck.

"Wow, you're like a mini me! Okay, what do you like about music?" I asked.

"EVERYTHING! The singing, the dancing, I love playing instruments, I can play the guitar, piano and the violin," She said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I grinned.

"What about you Flora? What do you play?" She asked.

"Well, when I was your age, I learnt how to play the violin and the piano, and then when I grew up I found an interest in playing the drum kit and the piano, and now I'm learning how to play the guitar, and after that I'll try out the flute, and like you, I can sing and dance," I smiled.

I looked at Chloe and her mouth fell open.

"I've only known you for a barely 5 minutes and you're already my idol," She said in awe. I laughed.

"Tell me more about yourself Flora! I want to know everything!" She pleaded.

I grinned, "Well, like you, I love sports, basketball, football (Soccer), baseball, hockey, cricket, swimming and gymnastics, my favorite colours are red and black, I love learning new things and meeting new people, umm I love watching movies and I love pizza, OH and I like sleeping, yup, that's all, I think," I said, "Wow this is hard, I've never felt the need to explain myself like this,"

"But you should! You're such an interesting person, you remind me a lot of my older brother, of course without the whole gymnastic thing," She grinned.

"CHLOE!" Someone yelled.

"Speaking of the devil," She said and I grinned.

"Chloe, I'm just going to Brandon's and I'll be home soo-" The "Someone" said walking into the room and froze.

My eyes met with the most amazing shade of blue ones,

"Hi, I'm Helia," He said holding his hand out.

"Flora," I said shaking his hand and smiled.

We just looked at each other for God knows how long.

"Okay, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, GOING SOMEWHERE?" Chloe yelled grinning.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I'll be back by 9, I'm just going to Brandon's house, bye Chloe, and, umm, I'll see you around?" He said looking at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I smiled blushing a light shade of pink. Then he walked to the front door and smiled at me before walking out.

Holy shit balls! That smile!

Chloe looked at me, grinning.

"You like my brother don't you?" She smirked.

"What? I don't even know anything about him," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes you do, you know a lot about him because I just told you," she grinned. Damn she's good.

"Right, whatever, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I still want to know more about you, how old are you?" she asked.

"18,"

"What's your favorite number?"

"Uhh. 5?"

"Animal?"

"I love all actually, but I love dogs the most, in fact I even have one,"

"Ooh really? What's its name? What breed? What colour? How big? What gender?"

"His name is Max, he's a Bernese mountain dog, he's a bit big though, and he's brown, white and black," I grinned, "Oh! I have a picture!" I took out my phone and showed her his picture.

"Aww! We have a dog too! Her names Goldie, she's a Golden retriever," She squealed.

AFTER 10 MINUTES OF TALKING ABOUT DOGS

"Umm, Flora? What school do you go to? Because I haven't seen you here before and Swell view is a small town, and I go out a lot," Chloe asked as I rolled a dice and moved my little shoe over to the "Go to jail" box in the game Monopoly.

"Well maybe that's because I just moved here from the U.K, after taking a short stop over at L.A and attending one of their very fine beaches, but I'll be attending West side school tomorrow," I said frowning as I handed her a 3 dollar bill in fake money.

"Oh, that's so cool, Helia and I go to that school too, although I won't see you much," She frowned, "But Helia will!" She said brightening up.

"Will he now? How so?" I asked.

"He'll be in your grade too, you're going to grade 12 right?" she asked me rolling her dice and moving her dog counter 3 spaces in front.

"Yup, I guess I will be seeing him around," I said referring to our earlier conversation.

"U.K huh? That explains the amazing accent," Chloe smiled. "But imagine going to L.A though, that's a hot place,"

"Yeah, I stayed there for a few months before coming here, that's why my accent is still strong,"

"No wonder you're so tanned, you're like those models from my magazines," She said excitedly.

"M-model?" I squeaked.

"Yeah! You know, perfect body, perfect skin, perfect hair, why wouldn't you be a model?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm model worthy," I snorted.

"Of course you are! You're the right height too,"

"I don't think I'd enjoy wearing 6 inch heels and walking down the runaway, striking poses at the camera, and dressing up in gorgeous clothes created by the most amazing designers, oh who am I kidding, I would LOVE to be a model, but unfortunately, I'm not," I sighed rolling a five and landing on a chance box, I picked up a card and groaned, "Are you kidding me?" I said moving my counter back to the jail box.

Chloe snorted back a laugh and I glared at her.

"So are you nervous about starting at West Side?" She asked me.

"No, not really, why? Should I be?" I asked.

"No, West Side is full of friendly people, there just maybe one or two groups of people that aren't very appreciative of some peoples existence," Chloe grinned as I laughed.

"But if you're nervous I could ask Helia to give you hand, show you around, get to know you better," She winked, I rolled my eyes,

"That won't be necessary," I said.

"Okay," she rolled the dice and moved 4 spaces ahead, "I still will though,"

I groaned and she giggled.

And soon it was 9 and it was time for Chloe to go to sleep.

…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

HELIA'S POV  
I ran down the stairs closing the clasp of my watch and shouted my sister's name.

"CHLOE!" I yelled walking into the living room, "I'm just going to Brandon's house and I'll be back soo-" I froze.

There sitting next to my sister on the couch was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen.

She had long honey brown hair and light green eyes, she was wearing black ripped jeans and a white crop top that had the peace sign printed on in black.

She wore silver hoops on her ears and shiny lip-gloss and finally a pair of black converses.

"Hi, I'm Helia," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Flora," she smiled shaking it. Oh My God that smile! And that name? And that ACCENT?!

I just stared at her in awe, damn she's, she's just, perfect is an understatement.

"Okay, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, GOING SOMEWHERE?" Chloe yelled grinning.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I'll be back by 9, I'm just going to Brandon's house, bye Chloe, and, umm, I'll see you around?" I said looking at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," She smiled blushing a light shade of pink. Man even her blush is just so damn perfect! Then I walked to the front door and smiled at her before walking out.

I walked to Brandon's house which was just a 5 minute walk.

But I couldn't get that image of Flora out of my head.

How comes I haven't seen her here before?

Did she just move here or?

I think she did move here, I'm guessing from another country or state giving by the way she spoke, I think she's from a really hot place, only because she's got one of those killer tans, unless it's maybe a spray on. Maybe.

But you can tell she's from the U.K because of that hot accent.

Or maybe she isn't from another place and she goes to school here, I wonder which one though. Obviously not mine, I mean if someone like that went to my school I would have definitely noticed.

But if she has moved here from somewhere, she might go to my school then.

I'll have to ask Chloe when I get home, that is if she's still awake.

But even if she's sleeping, I won't be able to get any sleep without knowing for sure, I'll just have to wake her up.

Wait a second!

Even if Flora doesn't go to my school, I'll still see her quite often won't I?

Of course I will, she's your little sister's babysitter.

I will definitely see her because Chloe will need an after school babysitter because mum and dad don't come home until late at night.

But if I go home early, they'll be no need of Flora coming over.

Dammit!

Gah! I'll just have to plan something with Chloe.

Oh shit! But if Chloe knows about this she'll be up to her stupid tricks.

Hmm?

I'll just have to risk it.

I shook the thoughts of Flora out of my mind and opened the door to Brandon's house.

I walked in and was greeted by head nods by my friends.

I sat down on the sofa and looked at all of them, they were literally lost in thoughts, minding their own business, so I did too, thinking of…you guessed it. Flora.

…

MUSA'S POV

So I walked down the street wearing white shorts, a grey tank top and a black jacket, with a pair of black converses and silver studs, and finally I tied my long blue hair up into a high ponytail, I didn't really like make-up so I just left that but I applied a small dab of lipgloss.

I saw a small Starbucks shop so I thought, "Why not?"

So I walked in and strolled up to the counter and smiled at the guy behind the counter.

"Hi, what would you like?" He asked, I ignored the fact that he was checking me out, actually, I ignored the fact that EVERYONE was looking at me.

I mean like come on! Can't a girl take her order without people making it such a big deal?!

Like, I'm not even joking, most of the guys in there were checking me out and the girls were looking at me in pure jealousy.

And everyone else (this includes all the people above 20) were just smiling at me.

Like I said before, I ignored that and took my order.

"Umm, I'd like a caramel latte please," I smiled at Dave.

He froze, "Um, good choice, I'm Dave by the way,"

"Musa," I smiled and nodded. Then I moved to the side and leaned on the counter and checked my messages. I moved out of the way to let the group of boys take their orders.

God, they were pretty dumb if you ask me, because clearly they had drinks already and it wasn't like they were almost done or anything, it was pretty obvious they just came here to get a better look of me.

"So you're from England huh?" Dave asked. I turned to look at him and grinned.

"What gave it away?" I asked.

"The accent I guess, but I wasn't so sure because I thought England was a cold place and well, you're really tanned so I wasn't so sure," He said.

"Right, umm, well yeah, England is quite cold actually, but before I moved here I stayed a few months in L.A, but my friends and I didn't really like it there, so we moved here," I said taking my latte from him.

"Good choice," He grinned.

"Yeah, I've been making a lot of those lately," I smirked. The group of boys and Dave laughed, I grinned. I got my wallet out, "How much is it?" I asked politely.

"No, don't worry, I'll pay for you," One of the guys from the group grinned.

"Huh, umm, thanks, but it's okay," I smiled.

"No, I insist," He continued.

"It's, it's alright," I said.

But the fool still gave Dave the money.

"Wh-I don't think you quite understand the meaning of no," I sighed.

The group and Dave laughed. Wow I didn't know I was being funny.

"Well, thanks anyways," I smiled then walked to one of those seats with a high table.

After 5 minutes, another group of boys, 3 in particular, past by my table and dropped scrunched up tissue paper on the table. I looked at them in confusion.

They winked and then walked out. I "Unscrunched" the Tissue and chocked on my drink.

Numbers. Phone Numbers. Can you imagine?

0987612345-Austin

0132457689-Chris

0543216789-Martin

Then the guy who paid for my drink walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper, then he grinned and went to his group of friends who high-5d him.

I looked at the paper, another number. The EFF?!

0978645312-David

I sighed and took a sip of my drink but then I noticed a pink sticky note stuck at the bottom of my glass. I tore it off and took a look.

0123456789-Dave;)

Oh. God.

I stuffed all articles of paper in the pocket of my jacket.

Then a girl with short brown hair walked up to me and took a seat across me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she said.

"Musa," shaking her hand.

"You, my friend, have just broken the record AND the luckiest girl I have ever met," she grinned.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you're new here, so basically there's this thing where we count how many phone numbers one can get just by walking into a normal Starbucks shop and ordering a drink, you just got 5 phone numbers in under 10 minutes, therefore you get a free bagel, congrats! Oh and umm, you're lucky because you just got numbers from 4 numbers from a few of the hottest guys that go to my school, and Dave? Oh gosh, I don't know any girl that hasn't had a crush on him," She said dreamily and handing me a bagel.

I looked over at Dave, I guess he is pretty good looking, but I don't think he is crush worthy for me.

"Oh, umm, thanks?" I said.

"How old are you Musa?" Emily asked me.

"18, you?" I asked.

"Same, what school are you going to attend,"

"Oh yeah, school, after not attending school for a few months, you kinda, well, don't, like it, at all, but I think I'm attending school at, umm, North? No, South, hmm? East? Ah, something side," I groaned. She grinned.

"West side?" She smirked.

"Yes. That, what did I say? What about you?" I asked.

"I go to-"

"EMILY!" We turned to look at one of those middle aged ladies that were staring at me earlier before.

"Emily, let's go," She called, then smiled at me, then looked at Emily sternly, then smiled at me again.

Then a boy spoked to her and then came and walked over to us.

"Emily, let's go," He smiled looking at me,

"Alex, don't bother, you're 15," Emily groaned.

"Shut up Emily, I'm Alex, and you are?" He scowled at Emily and then smiled at me.

"Musa, nice to meet you Alex," I smiled sweetly. Alex's face lit up and then a small blush crept to his face. Aww.

Emily laughed. "Let's get you out of here before you do something stupid," she said pulling Alex by the collar to her now laughing mum.

I laughed to myself and then walked over to the bin.

But I somehow crashed into a wall or something causing me to spill my drink.

"Oh Crap," I cursed.

"You okay?"

What the-? Walls don't speak, well at least, there not supposed to!

My head shot up and I found myself looking into a pair of the most amazing shade of purple eyes I have ever seen.

Holy. Shit!

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, oh shit! I got the damn caramel all over your shirt!" I cried.

"No, don't worry about it," He smiled looking straight into my eyes.

I flushed, "No, here, use these to wipe some of it off," I insisted getting the tissue paper out of my pocket.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Phone numbers," I sighed.

He "Unscrunched" one and then nodded.

"Don't you need them?" He asked.

"I, I don't know, do I?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I don't know, do you?"

"Well, you aren't much help," I sighed, "And neither are those, so no, I don't"

He grinned and then started whipping the caramel of his shirt.

"I'm Riven by the way," He said.

"Musa, nice meeting you," I smiled, he smiled back. Oh. My. God.

That smile though!

"Um, I should get going, sorry about that," I apologized once again.

He grinned, "No problem, you know what? I actually feel like a caramel latte now,"

That grin though!

I laughed, "That's a good thing, innit?"

He laughed, "Of course, I'll see you around?"

That laugh though!

"I hope so," I smiled then got up and walked away.

God Damn!

…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

RIVEN'S POV

I walked into the Starbucks coffee shop intending to buy a drink for me to, well, drink but instead I got one all over my shirt  
"Oh Crap," She cursed.

"You okay?" I asked as I gained focus. And when I did, Dayum! Sitting in front of me was the most gorgeous thing, well girl, I have ever seen.

Her head shot up, and our eyes gained contact.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, oh shit! I got the damn caramel all over your shirt!" she cried

"No, don't worry about it," I smiled looking straight into her eyes. They were gorgeous! I could look at them forever!

She flushed, "No, here, use these to wipe some of it off," She insisted getting the tissue paper out of her pocket. That blush! Oh Lord!

I raised my eyebrows at her. Why does she have tissue in her pocket like that?

"Phone numbers," she sighed. These many? Wow.

I "Unscrunched" up one and then nodded.

"Don't you need them?" I asked.

"I, I don't know, do I?" She asked.

I chuckled, "I don't know, do you?"

"Well, you aren't much help," She sighed, "And neither are those, so no, I don't" Damn! She's cute!

I grinned and then started whipping the caramel of my shirt.

"I'm Riven by the way," I said.

"Musa, nice meeting you," she smiled, I smiled back. Oh. My. God! Did you see that smile?

"Um, I should get going, sorry about that," she apologized once again.

I grinned, "No problem, you know what? I actually feel like a caramel latte now," which was true.

She laughed, "That's a good thing, innit?"

I laughed, "Of course, I'll see you around?" please say yes!

"I hope so," she smiled then got up and walked away.

I stood up too and walked to the counter.

Oh God. Who was that? I have NEVER seen her before, and if I had, I would have sure as hell noticed!

I ordered my drink and then headed over to Brandon's, where I'd be meeting Helia and of course, Brandon.

…

STELLA'S POV

I walked down the aisles of the grocery store, looking for things that me and the other 2 will need for school tomorrow. I looked at the list in my hand that Flora and Musa gave me.

 _-School stuff_

 _-Food stuff_

 _-Guitar pic_

 _-Notebooks and stuff_

Wow, way to be specific girls.

I groaned and just looked for things that I thought we'd need.

I went to get a shopping cart, and there was a group of boys standing nearby and they wolf whistled when I walked past them.

I ignored it.

I passed by the toys section cause that was the closest one to me. I saw a small girl, with long brown hair, struggling to pick a Barbie doll from the top shelf. I stopped and helped her get it.

She looked at me and smiled taking it from me.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Hey, you look familiar, like as if you're from a magazine or tv or something,"

I laughed, "Nah, I'm too ugly to be in a magazine," What the hell? How did she know?

"What? No, you're as pretty as this Barbie doll, in fact, prettier, here, Hi guys, isn't she pretty?" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to a small group of people.

4 boys and 2 girls. I blushed.

All 6 of them looked at me.

Their mouths dropped open, eyes open wide and 2 of the guys dropped the box of Legos in their hands.

"Damn! Pretty is an understatement!" One of the girls said.

I bit my lip.

The rest just stared at me in awe.

"Uhh, thank you," I said.

"Whoa! British accent! Hot, Hot, really hot, Oh God, marry me," One of the guys said.

"Dylan!" The girls cried and the boys snickered.

I bit my lip again.

"I'm sorry about that, he can, actually I've never seen him act like this before, I'm Rosie by the way," the girl with jet black hair smiled.

"I'm Jane, and this is Kevin, Stuart, Jacob and, well, Dylan," A girl with shoulder length brown hair introduced.

"I'm Stella," I smiled.

"You new here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, moved here a couple of days ago,"

"Where from?" Kevin asked.

"Well, England originally, but I spent a few months in L.A before coming here," I explained.

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to go there," Stuart sighed dreamily.

"Uh, where?" I asked.

"Wherever you go, err, I mean England, hehe, umm, bye!" He said then ran to another aisle.

"Sorry about that, we better go, nice meeting you Stella, bye Chelsea," Jane smiled, and then the group followed the direction Stuart ran in.

"See, I told you Stella, they're my brother's friends that's how I know them by the way," Chelsea said.

"Oh cool, umm, how old are you?" I asked slightly embarrassed

"I'm 6 and my brother is 18, what about you?" she said.

"I'm 18 too," I smiled.

"Chelsea! There you are, how many times have I told you not to walk away like that?" Someone scolded.

I turned around and saw a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

And he. Was. Hot.

Like Damn.

"Sorry Brandon, I just came to get this Barbie doll and then I saw Stella-Hey Brandon do you think she's pretty?" Chelsea asked innocently.

Oh Shit.

I started blushing furiously, "Chelsea!" I cried.

"What? I'm trying to prove to you that you are the prettiest person to walk on this Earth!" She said. Oh God! That was so sweet! I started blushing so much, I swear I look like the damn Barbie's dress!

"Well Chelsea, you're right about that," Brandon smiled staring at me. "Hi, I'm Brandon," he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Stella," I smiled shaking it, then I pulled my hand back in pain, "Ow! You shocked me!"

"No, you shocked me," he cried.

"How the hell would I shock you?" I asked.

"I don't know, how would I?" He smirked.

"The same way you thought I did," I smirked back looking right into those GORGEOUS eyes of his.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"I hope I see you around Stella, come on Chelsea, let's buy you this doll thing," Brandon grinned.

"Okay, Bye Stella! Wait!" She froze then came running back to me, "Can you tell me your secret about how you're so pretty? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

I laughed, "Just be yourself, be pretty inside, but you're already so pretty Chelsea!"

"Thanks! But wait, wow! That means you're a double threat!" She cried.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Brandon to see if he understood. He grinned.

"You know, because you're pretty on the inside AND outside!" She grinned.

.God

I think a 6 year old is going to make me cry. Brandon chuckled.

"Come on Chelsea, let's go," He gave me a huge grin and so did Chelsea and then they walked towards the counter.

Oh Damn. Those 2 have just made my day, well, Amazing. Actually even Rosie and her friends did, even though a few kind of scared me, but they were cool.

I continued shopping and then went home.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Even though most of them were telling me to update…which I did.**

 **But anyways…**

 **Okay wait please read before you proceed and continue reading this brilliant story.**

 **I have changed chapter 1, it's not a big dramatic change, just a few words have been either removed or replaced.**

 **Okay. You may now proceed.**

CHAPTER 4

BRANDON'S POV

"Chelsea! There you are, how many times have I told you not to walk away like that?" I scolded.

"Sorry Brandon, I just came to get this Barbie doll and then I saw Stella-Hey Brandon do you think she's pretty?" Chelsea asked innocently.

I looked at who my younger sister was referring to and I literally stopped breathing. Oh Lord! She was like the most beautiful person I've ever seen!

Stella started blushing furiously, "Chelsea!" she cried.

"What? I'm trying to prove to you that you are the prettiest person to walk on this Earth!" Chelsea said.

"Well Chelsea, you're right about that," I smiled still staring at Stella. Damn she's gorgeous! "Hi, I'm Brandon," I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Stella," She smiled shaking it, then we pulled our hands back in pain, "Ow! You shocked me!"

"No, you shocked me," I cried.

"How the hell would I shock you?" she asked.

"I don't know, how would I?" I smirked.

"The same way you thought I did," She smirked back looking right into my eyes.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"I hope I see you around Stella, come on Chelsea, let's buy you this doll thing," I grinned. I meant it. I really do hope I see her again.

"Okay, Bye Stella! Wait!" She froze then went running back to her, "Can you tell me your secret about how you're so pretty? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

She laughed, "Just be yourself, be pretty inside, but you're already so pretty Chelsea!"

Wow, she gorgeous, kind, funny AND she's got a HOT accent! Oh Damn!

"Thanks! But wait, wow! That means you're a double threat!" Chelsea cried.

"Huh?" she asked looking at me to see if i understood. I did. I grinned.

"You know, because you're pretty on the inside AND outside!" She grinned.

I chuckled. Yes, indeed she is.

"Actually, you're kind and funny too! Hmmm, you're are an infinitive threat!" Chelsea grinned.

Damn you sure are right sis!

"Come on Chelsea, let's go," I said grinning and so did Chelsea and then we walked towards the counter.

…

THE NEXT DAY

NO POV (WITH THE 3 GIRLS)

Let me tell you about these 3 girls.

So Stella, Flora and Musa are triplets. They were born and brought up in the U.K by their parents. But a few months ago, their parents died in a car crash, so the 3 were taken to L.A, where their Aunt Melissa, mum's sister, was to take care of them.

But The Triplets didn't exactly like the schools in L.A, so the 3 moved here to Swell View. And today, they were starting their first day of school after ages.

…

RINGGGGG!

"Aarh," Musa groaned pressing the snooze button on the alarm clock.

RINGGGGG!

"Gaah," She groaned putting it into her fish tank that was on her bedside table.

RINGGGGG!  
"Wh? SHUT UP!" She yelled getting off her bed.

She walked to her fish tank and pulled the clock out. Then she threw it out her bedroom window and then strolled into the kitchen lazily.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Stella grinned.

"Shut up or I'll throw you out the window too," Musa growled.

Flora and Stella giggled. "Go get ready Muse," Flora smiled.

Musa scowled and then went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

She looked at her bed and then sighed in frustration as she headed to the bathroom.

…

A few minutes later, the girls were all ready to go.

Musa wore black skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved t-shirt that had black sleeves, and dark blue converses, she left her hair loose but did a small Dutch hairband braid.

Stella wore a white knitted sweater with a black vest inside, dark blue skinny jeans and white converses, she left her hair loose but did a small quiff.

Flora wore a pink see through shirt and a green vest inside, black ripped skinnies and black high tops, she left her hair loose but put a pink headband to accessorize it.

"Leggo," Musa sighed picking up her school bag and her car keys.

The other 2 followed her, and then they walked out of their 4 bedroom house and to the driveway, where Musa's car was parked.

They climbed in and drove to school. They were already late, it was 8:15 and school started at 8:00.

In a few minutes they were parked in the school car park and getting out of the car.

"I can NOT believe we have to do this again," Musa groaned.

"Come on, we're already late," Stella said.

"Better late than never right?" Flora sighed.

"I'd rather go with never," Musa muttered as her sisters dragged her into the school building.

The hallways were completely empty, everyone was in class.

The girls had met up with the principal a few days ago so they know what classes they have and when,

"Cheer up Muse, it won't be that bad," Flora piped, Musa scowled.  
"Come on!" Stella laughed.

…

"Okay, this is our History class apparently," Flora said as the 3 stopped in front of a door that said room 13 on it.

"I don't know Flora, it says Room 13, what if something happens to us?" Musa said.

"Yeah, like what?" Stella asked.

"I could die," Musa said.

"How? It's a history class," Flora sighed rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! I could die of boredom!" Mus cried.

Stella and Flora rolled their eyes and opened the classroom door. Everyone in there had their eyes on them.

"See? Do they look dead to you?" Stella asked.

Musa walked up to a guy in a hoodie that was sleeping on the desk.

"Yes," She said pointing to him.

"You must be the Anderson's, I'm Mr William," A short plump guy said walking up to the girls.

"He knows our name, how does he know her name? WHY does he know our name?" Musa cried.

"Maybe because he's going to be teaching you history and it would be really dumb if he didn't" Flora grinned.

"No! He's the one that's going to make me die of boredom!" Musa yelped.

The class burst into fits of laughter.

"Miss Anderson, I just wanted to inform you that I'm a Math teacher and this is grade 10, I believe you are meant to be in Room 18, with Ms Amber," Mr William smiled.

"Hi Musa," a guy in the back said. The three turned to look at him. It was Alex, Emily's younger brother.

"Oh, hi Alex," Musa smiled. The class turned to look at Alex in envy.

"Right then, bye," Stella said. Then the 3 walked out of the classroom filled with students screaming stuff like "You lucky bastard!" and "How the hell do you know her?"

"Room 18, this must be it then," Stella said pointing to a door that had the number 18 on it.

"No shit," Flora and Musa said sarcastically. Stella rolled her eyes and opened the door.

And all of a sudden all eyes were on them.

"FLORA!" Amy, Dylan, Marco, and Adrian and Grace yelled.

"MUSA!" Austin, Chris, Martin, David and Emily yelled.

"STELLA!" Rosie, Jane, Kevin, Stuart, Jacob and Dylan yelled.

"Ya, I think we're in the right class now," Flora grinned at Amy and the group.

"You know what? I think you're right this time," Musa grinned at Emily and the group.

"Your welcome!" Stella beamed at Rosie and the group.

"Aah, the Anderson's, nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Amber," A tall slim lady smiled.

"Yo Muse, she knows our name too, are you still gonna die?" Flora joked.

"Yeah! She's still teaching me History," Musa grinned.

The 3 started laughing.

"Okay, could you please introduce yourself to the class, even though most of them already know who you are," Ms. Amber smiled.

"Well, I'm Stella and I'm from the U.K," Stella said.

"I'm Flora, and like her, I'm from the U.K too," Flora said.

"I'm Musa," Musa said.

Ms. Amber eyed Musa, "And? Where are you from?"

"We're triplets," Musa said.

Ms. Amber mouthed and 'Oh"

"Right, okay, please sit down and we shall begin our lesson," Ms. Amber smiled.

The 3 looked around for an empty seat which they found, but none of them next to each other.

The girls looked at each other and waved dramatically.

MUSA'S POV

I wanted a window seat, and I found one, so BINGO!

The person seating next to me was a thin blonde, literally, THIN, she had nothing, no boobs, no ass, nothing, just flat, she wore TONES of makeup and I didn't want to be judgmental or anything

But SHE'S A HOE!

"Hi, I'm Musa, what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

She gave me a death glare and turned around to look at the bored.

I shot Emily a confused and an amused look.

She grinned and mouthed the words "Ignore her,"

I nodded then looked at this "girl" and smirked, I have a feeling she's going to make my high school experience very interesting.

I ignored her and concentrated on what Ms. Amber was talking about.

…

STELLA'S POV

I found a seat next to Kevin, and smiled.

"So we meet again," He smiled.

"So we do, how are you?" I grinned.

"Not bad, you?" He asked.

"I could be better," I said honestly.

Then I caught Musa smirking at the girl next to her. Okay, not to be judgmental or anything, but she looks like a bitch, no offence.

"Who's that?" I asked Kevin indicating to her with my head.

"Oh, that's Clarity, The schools ex most popular girl in West side.

"Ex?" I asked raising my eyebrow looking at Clarity.

"Yeah, you and your sisters replaced her," he smiled.

"What? How? We've only been here for like, 5 minutes!" I cried,

"Well, a lot of shit can happen in just 5 minutes," he said.

"Oh shit, I have a feeling I know EXACTLY who her next enemies are gonna be, and I have a feeling I know who Musa is going to have fun with this year," I sighed putting my head in my hands,

"Haha, yup, A LOT of shit can happen in just 5 minutes," Kevin grinned.

…

FLORA'S POV

I took a seat next to Grace and she grinned at me.

I grinned back.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, and you?" I asked.

"I'm good too, but your sister looks like she's going to have the most drama this year," Grace laughed.

What?

I looked over at where she was looking. Ah, of course, Musa.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Clarity Jones, Cheer captain, dated the whole football team by the time she was 15 and now she halfway through the basketball team, she's been trying to get the captain for ages but he just wouldn't budge, Riven Parker is one hell of a guy," She sighed dreamily.

Riven? Oh yeah, I remember Musa talking about him,

"And then Clarity's 2 best friends, Danielle Brown and Chelsea Romania are just like Clarity, except Danielle has been going for the Nerds just so they could do her homework and Chelsea goes for every guy she finds, it's disgusting, but Danielle's been trying to get this guy called Brandon, one of Riven's best friends,"

Brandon? I've heard of that name from Stella and Helia,

"And let me guess, Chelsea is going for Helia, Riven's other best friend right? Oh God this is just like the movies," I laughed.

Grace looked at me like I've gone mad. "How did you know?"

"I babysit Helia's little sister and I heard Helia talk about going to Brandon's house so I'm just assuming it's him," I shrugged. Grace looked at me in awe and amazement,

"Your pretty, funny and smart, I like you," Grace grinned causing me to laughing.

…

AT LUNCHTIME

"So Musa, you're not dead are you?" Stella grinned.

"Well I did die, but then I realized the world would become a hopeless piece of shit without me, so I came back," Musa grinned, "You're welcome,"

The 3 laughed.

"Well, well, well, look who it is girls," Clarity said pausing in front of the triplets causing them to stop laughing.

"Uhh, hi?" Stella said.

Clarity and the group rolled their eyes at them.

"I can roll my eyes too you know," Musa said.

"I never said you couldn't," Clarity smirked taking a step closer to her.

"I never said you did," Musa smirked taking a step closer

"Whatever, I don't fuck with bitches," Clarity snapped.

"Of course you don't, it would be really hard fucking yourself, it'd be really weird too," Musa snorted.

"Look, you can just go back to your little state or I'll make you," Clarity growled.

"It's a country, in Europe, obviously you don't pay attention in Geo, and should I buy you a globe or something?" Musa laughed.

"Whatever," Clarity groaned.

"What do you want?" Musa asked.

"Our popularity back," Chelsea snapped coming closer to Musa.

"By wearing that much make-up, I think your popularity is still accessed in the circus," Musa snapped back giving her a challenging look, you see Musa was so much taller than Chelsea which caused Chelsea to step back.

By now a crowd had formed and they all said "OH!" When Musa finished.

"Uh, you are so lame," Danielle sighed.

"If you ain't lame then you ain't got game Bruh!" Musa said.

Once again the crowd went "OH!"  
The Triplets smirked and high-5ed each other as the other three stormed off.

"Where did you get that last one?" Alex asked walking up to Musa.

"I legit just made it up," Musa grinned proudly.

"Damn that's my sis!" Flora yelled.

"Of course, I ain't your God Damn brother," Musa joked.

The girls plus Alex laughed.

And with that they walked into the cafeteria, with a big crowd gathering behind them asking questions and the poor triplets tried answering all but by the time they've finished HEARING one, another one was asked.

 **OKAY!**

 **FINALLY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **AnD IT's QuiTE LoNg ToO.**

 **Again.**

 **YoU'Re WElcoMe!**

 **It is 2328 words exact (Note: I did not include the words in bold)**

 **So you better enjoy this chapter…**

 **And if you don't/didn't….I'm really sorry**

 **Okay bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I just realized I named one of Clarity's best friends Chelsea and also Brandon's little sister is also name that. I'm really sorry, I didn't even notice until now!**

CHAPTER 5  
FLORA'S POV

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Okay, so Stella and Musa apparently didn't feel like lunch today for some damn reason.

Musa said she wanted to go check out the music department and Stella said she wanted to go meet up with Ms. Keziah, she was the art teacher and Stella was supposed to discuss a new project with her or something. But I was STARVING.

My sisters left the cafeteria leaving me alone.

So I walked to the food line and picked up a plate, I watched as the lunch lady dropped a scoop of mush onto my plate.

"Uhhh, what is this?" I asked trying not to barf.

"Food, eat it." She barked.

"Oh I will," I barked back.

Then moved over to get a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Hey Flora,"

I looked over to my right to see Helia get mush on his plate.

"Helia? Hi, how are you?" I asked as he picked up a bottle of milk too.

"Not bad, you?" He smiled as we walked over to an empty lunch table.

"Great, so how's Chloe?" I asked, God I love that girl.

"She won't stop talking about you actually, this morning, when I asked her what cereal she wanted, she said Coco pops, only because you "love" it," He laughed. I grinned.

"Aw, oh wait, damn! I don't think I'll be able to make it after school today, I have to walk my dog," I sighed, "Oh wait, could you bring her to the park after school when you go to pick her up? If you don't mind,"

"Nah, I don't,"

"Cool, hey you could bring Goldie too!" I said enthusiastically.

He chuckled, damn that chuckle though.

"I think she'll like that," he grinned. I grinned back.

Then we began eating our mush like stuff.

Him cracking joke and making me laugh so much that my sides hurt.

We bonded very well if I do say so myself and if I thought I liked him before, well, let's just say that was nothing compared to this. I mean, I already knew so much about him (thanks to Chloe) but now he knows a lot about me and well, I feel like I can be myself round him and he can too.

…

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

So apparently Stella and Musa didn't have anything to do after school and they said they'd be glad to help with Chloe, so we walked Max to the park after school and sat on one of those park benches.

I had changed into a black floral print dress that reached mid-thigh and wore a light blue denim jacket. With black combat boots, I left my hair loose.

Musa wore a dark blue dress that reached mid-thigh, with a small brown plaited belt across her waist, she wore brown sandals and left her hair loose.

Stella wore a dark blue denim shirt that she tucked into a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and a thick brown belt around her waist, she wore brown ankle

we sat there playing with Max and a few minutes later I see the guys in the distance looking for us, I smiled to myself and then we made our way to them.

…

NO POV 

Okay, so apparently the 3 boys had some important basketball meeting that Brandon, Riven and Helia couldn't miss and obviously they couldn't leave their little sisters alone, then Helia remembered Flora and the park and so he suggested that they leave them with her and Flora agreed and said she'd call her sisters to help out.

When the boys reached they looked around for the triplets but they didn't see her,

"Hey, there they are!" Chloe yelled tugging on Helia's sleeve and pointing.

They all turned to look in the direction she was pointing to and Oh. My. Dear. God.

The girls were walking towards them with a really cute dog next to them.

But the girls themselves? Oh My God!

It was like in the movies when they walk towards the guys in like slow motion with their hair blowing in the wind and everyone paying their attention to them.

"Flora!" Chloe squealed running to Flora.

"Stella!" Chelsea Yelled running to Stella.

"Musa!" Christiana yelled running to Musa.

The girls smiled and squatted down to their height.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Flora grinned.

"We're good!" Chloe giggled.

"How was school?" Stella asked.

"Great! We told everyone about you and know they all want to see you, hey could you come for show and tell?" Chelsea asked.

The triplets laughed and nodded.

"So what about you?" Christiana asked.

"Uh school was one very dramatic, umm, experience," Musa grinned. And everyone laughed.

"So are you guys okay with looking after them?" Riven asked.

"Riven? It's our jobs," Musa laughed.

It was. Stella and Musa both decided they wanted to make some more cash so they too becme babysitters.

"Right, I forgot," Riven said.

"We'll pick them after the meeting just give us a call telling us where you'll be," Helia said.

"Nah, don't worry, we'll drop them off, we live on the same street anyways," Flora said.

"YOU DO?!" The boys yelled.

The girls looked taken aback.

"Uh yeah, in fact Helia and Flora's room windows are directly across each other's and so is mine and Brandon's and Musa's and Riven's too, well they have a balcony which is SO unfair," Stella sighed and Musa and Riven grinned.

Coincidence right?

"Anyways, you guys better get going, you don't want to miss your meeting," Flora said looking at the three girls who were interacting nicely with the 4 dogs.

Chloe and Helia's dog: Goldie

The triplets' dog: Max

Chelsea and Brandon's dog: Oscar

Christina and Riven's dog: Cherry

I blushed a little and laughed.

"Yeah we better go then, bye," Brandon said then the boys headed out of the park.

"What is she doing to me?" Riven groaned.

"Us, what are they doing to us," Brandon corrected.

…

After half an hour the dogs, the girls got quite exhausted so they went and sat down on a bench and a few seconds later.

Clarity and the group walk up to them.

"Chloe! Hi! How are you?" Chelsea (bitchy one) squealed.

"Hi," Chloe said bluntly groaning softly so only the others could hear.

"So? Are your brothers here?" Danielle asked looking around,

"Why?" Stella asked asked.

"Is it wrong to want to see my boyfriend after school?" She smirked.

"B, Boyfriend? I didn't know your brothers had a boyfriend," Musa croaked looking at the three little girls.

"They don't, not yet," Chelsea (Cute one) snaps.

"And by that she means, these girls here," Christiana said indicating to the sisters.

"What? Oh, so you steal our popularities AND our boyfriends? Wow," Clarity scowls.

"We didn't steal shit Clarity!" Musa snaps.

"And I don't think they'd want anything that has been infected by you," Christiana glares.

"Nicely said!" Musa grinned impressed high-5ing the little girl.

"Why thank you, I learnt from the best," Christiana blushed.

"HELLO!" The bitches yelled.

"Hi," Flora groaned.

"Look, our brothers clearly don't like you guys, they like them, how do we know? Oh yeah, because they are our freaking brothers!" Chelsea yelled.

The Triplets smirked then froze.

"Wait what?" Stella asked.

The little girls also froze. They didn't realize she blurted out the mere truth.

"Umm, you know!" Chelsea winked.

The sisters understood. Kind of.

"Whatever, we're out of here," Chelsea (Bitchy one) snapped.

Then they walked away leaving the 6 grinning successfully.

"Hey, it's almost 6, we should take you girls home, come on Max, leggo," Musa said standing up.

…

 **And that's another pretty long chapter done.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **I'm really sorry about the whole Chelsea situation btw.**

 **Anyway Review! And Follow! And Favorite! And damn I sound like a flipping youtuber!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your great reviews. They really mean a lot to me!**

 **Feel free to write any suggestions and ideas that you may or may not want in the next few chapters.**

 **Also let me know if you would like some Bloom, Tecna and Layla, if so let me know, I'll try fit them in later in the story.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to all you Brella lovers out there, okay then.**

 **Leggo.**

CHAPTER 6

4 WEEK LATER  
STELLA'S POV.

So okay it was half term and the school decided it would be nicer if it was a 2 and half weeks instead of 1 so now I'm currently sitting on my desk thinking of a way to entertain myself throughout the next 2 and a half weeks.

My desk is by my window which, if you didn't already know, over looked Brandon's almost identical bedroom.

Tell me, what do you normally do during half term, especially when it's not a short one. I mean back in the U.K half term was for about 2 days, 4 if you include the weekend. ( **This is true, in Uganda my school does this and it sucks like hell** )

So anyway I was scrolling through my Facebook feed on my laptop when I got a PM.

I opened it and it was from Brandon Delarosa, I smiled to myself.

Brandon and I had gotten very close over the past few months, I came in the ending of October and it was currently the end of November, which meant December was rolling in. Which meant end of school was rolling in. Which meant Christmas was coming and that is also another pretty long holiday, my first in Swell View. But I'll be spending it with my 2 sisters and our very awesome best friends.

Yes, Brandon and I have become best friends now, I know in the beginning I was kind of hoping for more but now, I actually enjoy Brandon's company as a friend and I'm glad we didn't rush through it because now, I don't think I can ever see Brandon and I getting so lovey dovey on each other.

He's literally like a brother to me, and Chelsea has become like an amazing little sister and their parents treat me like I am a part of their family.

My sisters have all become as close to their ex crush as I have with mine. And we all agree that we'd never see ourselves dating the guys. It's way too cringe worthy to even think about me and Brandon dating.

But everyone keeps telling us that we will eventually, but that's eventually, which could mean in 5 years, and If I ever tell anyone that they'd just shake their damned head and say, "Stella, I have a feeling I'll be attending your wedding in a few years, and I'm pretty darned sure it'll be Brandon playing the role of the groom,"…Thank you Mrs Delarosa, I'm sure your son will be a very amusing groom, and the bride, which I highly doubt will be me, is going to be very appalled by him but really? I'm 18! I still have my whole life ahead of me. And I have it all planned out.

You see, when I finish my studies, which include High School and College or University, I'll move out to L.A and fulfill my lifelong dream of becoming a model, I can already see it, Me, Stella Anderson, strutting down the catwalk accompanied by my two sisters and we'd be on the front page of every magazine out there. People would come up to us, asking us for our autographs and if they could take any pictures, and I'd just smile and waved. Big Music producers would ask us to show in their music videos, and advertising companies would pay us to have our faces on their selling items and once that happens everyone would be using it. We'd be given invitations to all the red carpet functions and awards. We'd be invited to all the biggest and wildest parties out there. We'd start new trends and we'd be role models for all the little kids watching us on the TV. We'd be famous!

Except there's a one in a million chance of any of that happening and I really don't think it will.

Then I a paper airplane flew into my room through the window and landed on my desk.

I picked it up and unfolded it.

 _STELLA!  
I've trying to get your God Damn attention for the past 20 minutes! Have you even read any of my messages and I called your phone 10 times! I even PMed you!_

 _I got scared Stella, what if something happened to you!_

 _Don't you EVER do that again, do you understand?!_

 _God!_

 _Anyways I was asking…doing you want to go for ice-cream?_

… _..Brandon….._

To think he could see me through the window.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see Brandon sitting at his desk and staring back at me with a frustrated look on his face.

I grinned. "Sure, give me a minute, I'll meet you down," I said, he nodded and then closed the window.

I changed into light blue denim short and a white long t-shirt that I tied on the side to make it look shorter. I wore white converses and left my hair loose. Then I ran downstairs, there was a note on the kitchen counter.

 _Gone out with Helia, don't wait up, might be late, If you're asleep I'll just spend the night at his, it's only a matter of a 10 second walk._

 _Flora x_

Right. I opened the front door and walked out.

Musa had already said she was going over to Riven's to have a GTA marathon and she was not to be disturbed unless of a serious emergency in which we have to give her a call explaining the details before she can decide the solution. In this case what she wants from McDonalds.

So I messaged both of them telling them where I was going before walking out and closing the door behind me.

Brandon was sitting outside his house on the steps to his house.

I whistled and I got his attention, he walked over to me and grinned.

"Finally, let's go, I'm starving!" He cried making me roll my eyes. We headed to Baskin N Robbins, our favorite place to go on a regular Saturday.

"So, what's your plan for the half term?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, sleeping I guess," I shrugged, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me, "What? I said I don't know," I said.

He shook his head, "I have a feeling the next 2 weeks are going to fly by and we'll be in school for another 5 weeks," He groaned, I joined.

We arrived at Baskin and Robbins and ordered our ice-creams.

Brandon ordered a scoop of Oreo and Cake ice-cream while I ordered Chocolate chip cookie dough.

Once Brandon, Musa and I came here and tried EVERY flavor they had, literally, all. Then we said we didn't want any and walked out. We were the biggest assholes even possible.

We took our ice-creams and went to our spot.

Our spot was basically a small hill in the complete other end of Swell View, not many people knew about it seeing as it was quite a mission getting up there, but Brandon and I were always up for an adventure and soon it became our spot.

The sun was already starting to set and it was quite breezy up there. We sat on the single bench that we always did, the bench over looked the ocean and it looks amazing during the sunset,

After a few minutes of complete silence, when we both had finished our ice-creams, "Hey, Stella? I know almost everything about you right?" He said.

"Um, Yeah, I think," I said, "Why?"

He sighed, "Stella, why don't you talk about your parents that often? I mean yeah I know they died in a car crash, but what about before that? How were they?"

I sighed and looked at the setting sun. It was really gorgeous, the sky was mix of different shades orange and pink and purples, and it looked really pretty, I sighed again and looked at my feet.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, its fine, I just asked because it's been on my mind lately and I just wanted to know," He sighed.

After 2 minutes of silence, "My parents didn't die in a car crash," I finally said.

Brandon turned his gaze away from the horizon and stared at me, confused.

"It was a lie, well sort of, my mum died when I was 13, she was diagnosed with lung cancer and she just left us. That's when everything went downhill, my dad started going out less, he lost his job, his friends, soon we had to stop going to school because we couldn't afford the bills, we didn't pay the rent for a few months and it was just horrible, then my dad said he couldn't take it anymore, he started going to pubs and wasting all the money we had on drinks, he left us to do all the work, my dad said we reminded him to much of my mum and he didn't need that negativity in his life anymore, and when we turned 16 he sent us to L.A, to live with my mum's sister, Melissa, we've stayed with her ever since, there she made us feel welcome, we went to school, we ate more, we met more people, but we didn't like it there. Aunt Melissa wanted us to be happy so she sent us here, and well here I am now. I haven't heard from my dad ever since, I don't know how he is, or where he is, I don't even know if he's still alive," I sighed letting a single tear roll down my cheek and onto my lap.

Brandon put his arm around me and pulled into a tight hug. There I cried even harder as he rubbed my back, making soothing sounds.

"It's okay Stella, shh, it's not your fault," He said softly.

I pulled away and whipped my tears away.

"What was she like?" he asked softly.

I smiled weakly, "She was amazing Brandon, she was so full of life, even when she knew it wasn't going to be long, she loved animals and nature, and that's where Flora got it from, Musa got her music talent from my mum too, I didn't get anything from my mum, except her blonde hair, Flora got her eyes and Musa got her pale skin, she was so much fun, when she was around there wasn't a minute of the day any of us were frowning, she made sure everyone was happy and by doing that she made herself happy, my dad used to tell me, that I was just like her, she used to love adventures when she was my age, that's how they met, she wanted to travel the world before she could leave, but she never got to, I miss her Brandon,"

Brandon smiled softly at me, "Do it for her,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do it for her," He repeated, "Go travel the world, go do what she wanted to do, well not yet, but when you're done with it all,"

"You know what Brandon? That has to be the least stupid thing I have ever heard you say," I smiled.

"Hey!" He cried causing me to laugh. I can ALWAYS count on him to cheer me up.

"Stella, it's okay, you've got my family now, and they love you just as much," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled back.

"Should we head back now? It's getting quite late," He asked, I looked at my watch, 8:14 PM

Whoa, time goes by when in misery, I nodded and then we walked back home.

I knew Musa and Flora wouldn't be home yet so I just went to the Delarosa's, they'd keep company. I'm almost certain. And I was right, we played Ludo until it seriously got really late.

"Okay, so I think it's clear who won," I grinned standing up from my position on the floor.

"Yeah, that's because you cheated," Brandon scowled.

"I did not, how the hell do you cheat in Ludo?" I quizzed.

"The same way you did," He grinned

"Oh God we're doing it again," I laughed referring to the first time we met.

We laughed. "Okay then, thanks for having me over, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled.

They all chorused their goodbyes and Brandon and I walked outside.

"Thanks for telling me Stella, it means so much to me that you trust me," he said hugging me.

"It means so much to ME that you care," I grinned hugging him back.

"Of course I cared about you, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't" He grinned.

"A terrible one," I said truthfully causing us to burst into a fit of laughter.

"See you later, well in like half an hour, bye," I said.

What was in half an hour you ask?  
The usual TLC: torch light conversation, Basically Brandon and I have our own little torch and we use it to converse with each other. We do it every night and it wasn't a good night until we have that conversation. I walked into my house, Flora and Helia were having their usual Saturday movie marathon.

We all had our usual Saturday events.

Mine and Brandon's was Baskin and Robins.

Flora and Helia's was Movie Marathon.

Musa and Riven's was Video Gaming Marathon.

Our Sundays were always spent together.

From the beginning of the week, we would both create a list of dares we had to do and when Saturday arrives we swap the list and we had to do everything on the list no matter what. We would take videos and at the end of the month all 9 of us would gather together and watch them. It was our thing. And it was the most fun we could do together.

I'm so psyched for tomorrow, I've already got my list ready and let me tell you, I feel bad for whoever gets this list.

…

 **2408 words done. BOOM! You're Welcome.**

 **That's pretty long okay, I promise the next chapter will be longer because it will be more eventful. But the next chapter MIGHT be split into 2 depending on how I feel about it. So basically instead of reading one very long chapter you'll be reading 2 or 3 chapters with a fair length.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Please Review and do all the other stuff that are at the bottom of this page.**

 **Thank you!**

 **GOODBYE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO DECIDE WHOSE POV IT'LL BE ON!**

 **Some people wanted Flora and Helia**

 **And some Musa and Riven**

 **MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MINDSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **So I decided to do a no pov, I was thinking I would do 2 or more chapters but like I said earlier I already had an idea in what this chapter(s) will be about.**

 **But these chapters will be different POVs.**

 **Sorry to disappoint, but hey! I'm updating twice in a day. Be happy!**

CHAPTER 7  
NO POV

"Are you ready to have the most fun you probably ever had this week?" Musa asked grinning.

Riven, Helia, Brandon, Flora and Stella all chorused a very loud but enthusiastic "YEAH!"

"Then let's begin," Musa smirking tightening the bandana on her forehead. "Okay, here are the lists, I have picked one from all of us,"

The group of 6 were on the girl's backyard, dressed in full black with 2 black paint lines across each cheek and a bandana tied around their head.

"Okay, now our names are in the hat, Riven, come and pick your partner of crime," Musa grinned.

He picked a piece of paper and unfolded it, "Musa, hey partner of crime!" He smirked.

"Helia, your turn,"

"Flora, okay wow,"

"So that leaves me and Brandon then," Stella said.

"Okay then, we all have our lists, and our partners, let the fun begin," Musa smirked.

RIVEN'S POV

I re-read the list, and nodded, there was nothing here I couldn't do.

 _Put a bathrobe on and ran around the street, but you have to have shaving cream on your face and curlers on your hair. (Stella)_

Okay then.

I went inside and put on a bathrobe and all the other stuff then came out, Musa was there with the video camera in her hand, I groaned, then we walked outside and I ran around the street, unfortunately there were many people on the street and they all gave me weird looks. Musa was laughing her ass off, I glared at her.

Then I came back to the backyard and took it off.

"Done," I said and she nodded.

 _Go to the people across the street and ask for a toilet brush. (Musa)_

Okay then. I walked out and asked an old man if I could borrow his toilet brush. Let's just say, if I spoke Spanish I would be very offended right now. Musa and I burst out laughing as we ran away.

 _Draw a bunny on your face without using a mirror, using the hand you don't normally use(Flora)_

Musa smirked at me, still holding the video camera.

I grabbed a marker and began.

It took me a good 5 minutes before I was done.

"How do I look?" I asked Musa

"Well Riven, I think we all know now how bad you are at art now. What the hell is that?" Musa stifled a laugh and handed him a mirror,

"It's, it's not THAT bad," I argued.

"Sure it isn't," she said sarcastically, "Come on! Only 3 more,"

 _Call your parents and ask if they believe in aliens. (Helia)_

"I don't think Helia knows how strict my parents are," I muttered.

"I don't think he cares Riven," Musa said truthfully, I shot her a death glare and she grinned.

"Hello? Ya hi dad," I said putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hi son,"

"So um, dad? Do you believe in aliens by any chance?"

"ALIENS? Riven I always knew you were born dumb but I didn't think you could be dumb to this level,"

Mine and Musa's mouth fell open, Stella looked like she was going to die of laughter.

"So is that a no then?" I asked.

"Of course not! If aliens didn't believe how would I be talking to one right now?"

I just got dissed by my own dad.

Wow dad, Wow.

I disconnected the phone and sighed.

Musa whipped away the tears from her eyes, "Okay, last one,"

 _Let your partner decide on a food in the kitchen that is NOT meant to be eaten on it's own, and eat a big tablespoon of it. (Riven)_

A look of horror spread across my face and Musa grinned evilly.

We walked into the kitchen and Musa opened the fridge door, she handed me a jar of Mayo.

Oh God no! I hate Mayo, and she knows it!

I gulped and got a spoon, then I scooped out the mayo, I gagged then put into my mouth, Musa cheered,

 _Call one of the parents in the group and ask them "If Cows laugh, will milk come out of it's nose?" (Brandon)_

Stella and I looked at each other.

"Who you going to call?" She asked.

"Helia's mum, she's kind," I said,

"Hello? Mrs. Dorman, I have a question to ask you," I said putting it on loud speaker.

"okay, go ahead,"

"Okay, umm, If cows laugh, will milk come out of it's nose?"

There was silence

"Riven honey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine?"  
"I just wanted to make sure none of your brain cells died during the process," She said innocently, my mouth fell open.

"OH! BURN! Mrs. Dorman it's me Musa, let me just say how much I LOVE you!" Musa laughed.

I scowled at her causing her to laugh even more.

"Goodbye Mrs. Dorman," I growled giving my best friend a death glare.

"Aw Riven! It's okay, it's my turn now," She groaned causing me to smirk. She handed me the video camera and then went and got the bathrobe.

MUSA'S POV

Omigod that was classic.

I wrapped the robe around me a put the cream on my face and the curlers on my hair, I laughed at my own reflection in the mirror, then I walked outside and Riven was there prepared with the video camera in the hand, I winked at the camera and ran around the street, luckily it was empty, there wasn't a single person around. When I came back Riven was scowling.

"What?" I asked.

"There's no one on the street!" He whined.

"It's not my fault life doesn't want me to embarrass myself," I grinned whipping the cream of my face with my palm and then putting it on Riven's face startling him. I burst out laughing.

"Musa Anderson you are going to pay for that!" He yelled and chased me round the back garden but before he put the camera down on the grass, letting it record our childish behavior.

Once I changed back into my previous clothes I got myself ready for my next dare.

"I can't ask the same dude right? I'll ask the guy next door," I said, Riven nodded.

We walked up to the house and I knocked on the door. A young lady came and opened it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I borrow a toilet brush?" I asked biting back the urge of laughing.

She stared at me and raised her eyebrows, "Sure," she finally said. She closed the door slightly and came back with a toilet brush, she handed it to me, "Here, enjoy," Then she closed the door in my face and left me standing there with a toilet brush in my hand.

I slowly turned around to look at Riven who was hiding behind a bush, and looked at him in shock. He returned the gesture.

"Riven?" I said in daze

"Yeah?" He asked also in a daze.

"What happened?" I asked in disgust.

"Well Musa, you got what you asked for," He laughed. I looked at him and glared, then I threw the brush and it hit him in the face.

"EW! YUCK! MUSA!" he yelled as I laughed my head off. Then I started running backwards as he chased me, still holding onto the video camera and aiming it at me.

Since I wasn't looking at what was behind me I managed to.

You are going to laugh.

I managed to get a cycle run over my foot.

"OW!" I cried clutching my foot, the cycalist didn't even look back, and he just cycled away.

Riven was dying of laughter, the camera still aiming at me.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes, and then we walked back into the backyard.

"You have to draw a bunny on your face now," He grinned handing me a marker.

I took it from him and then began on this bunny thing.

After 5 minutes, I guess I was done I clicked the marker shut and looked at Riven with a questioning look.

Riven burst out laughing, "And then you say I'm the bad artist,"

"That's because you are, give me that mirror," I said snatching the mirror from his hand.

I stared at my reflection in disbelief.

"At least mine looked like a real thing, yours is just a bunch of lines drawn all over your face," he grinned.

"That's not true, mine looks like, it looks like, ummm, it, it looks like, uhhh," I said, struggling to think up of something.

"Nothing, it looks like nothing Muse," He said laughing again.

"That's not true! It looks like, it looks like a copy of the Mona Lisa," I blurted out. He stopped laughing and looked at me,

"The, the Mona Lisa?" He asked,

"Yes, the Mona Lisa, that's exactly what it looks like," I said confidently. Riven looked at me and burst out laughing again, I grinned too.

"I, I don't see it," He said once he caught his breath again.

"Well that just proves how blind you are, yeah, that's it, this definitely looks like the Mona Lisa," I Lied.

That set him off again.

"Oh will you stop, I still have 3 more dares to do," I growled causing him to stop laughing.

"Okay, next, uhh, you can call my parents," Riven said uncomfortably. I smiled and got my phone out.

Then I dialed Mr. Parkers number and put it on loud speaker,

"Hello? Yeah hi Mr. Parker," I smiled.

"Hello Musa dear, how are you?" He said cheerfully.

"I'm good thanks for asking, umm, I wanted to ask, do you by any chance believe in aliens?" I asked.

"Of Course! After all, your best friend is one," He said.

I closed my eyes trying not to laugh, Riven faked being hurt.

"Dad! Why do you act nicer to Musa than you do to me?" He whined.

"Because I like her more," Mr. Parker said.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from dying of laughter,

"I'M YOUR FREAKING SON!" Riven cried.

"Son?! I have a son? You're a guy? Honey did you know Riven was a boy?" Riven's dad said to his wife.

"What? Really? Did he change his gender? I'm certain the nurse told me we had 2 girls," Mrs. Parker said.

Okay, that's it. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I tried.

I burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor.

"What about the way I dress huh?" Riven said.

"We thought you were going through a faze," His dad admitted.

"Wait, what does Riven stand for then?" I asked.

"Rivenna," Mrs. Parker said.

I stared at Riven, my lip trembling,

"BWAHAHAHA! Rivenna?" I laughed my ass off. "Oh GOD!"  
"Thank you parents, for making me regret my existence," Riven said rolling his eyes.

Then he hung up and scowled at me.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I ADORE you parents?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me giving me a death glare causing me to grin.

"Okay Musa, time for your next dare, and I'm going to enjoy this one," He smirked causing me to stop grinning.

A look of fright crossed my face and I gulped as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Let's do a little experiment shall we?" He asked smirking. I shook my head no but he just grinned.

He place the video camera on the shelf giving it a good view of the whole kitchen and made me sit down on a chair.

"Okay, since you absolutely love mayo let's use that," He said pouring a huge dollop of mayo into a blender. Then he opened the fridge again and looked into, he picked out yoghurt, tomato, cheese and lemon. And put them into the blender, then he poured it into a glass and handed me the glass.

"I ain't drinking this shit," I said eyeing the glass in his hand.

"Of course you are, otherwise you don't do the dare and you don't get any points," He smirked.

I gulped once again. I snatched the glass from his hand and looked at the disgusting mixture in it.

"You have GOT to be joking," I said looking at it in disgust. He shook his head.

I sighed, "Well then,"

I put the glass to my lip and Riven already started to laugh, I poured some into my mouth and once my taste buds started acting up, my eyes widened and I spat it out,

Apparently it went directly onto Riven's face causing him to stop laughing instantly.

"Musa?" He said.

"Y, yeah?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Run," He growled. I jumped of my seat and he chased me around the kitchen table until we both got exhausted.

When we were both out of breath we collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

I handed him a paper towel and he whipped the liquid of his face, then stood up and washed his face in the kitchen sink. As for I, I walked over to the fridge and got out a new carton of Cranberry juice, I opened it and downed it down my throat, the whole thing.

Both Riven and I were completely mortified at what just happened.

"Okay, last dare," He grunted, I nodded.

"I'll call Brandon's parents," I said getting my phone out and dialing his mum's number.

Then I put it on loud speaker.

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Delarosa, it's me, Musa, I wanted to ask you a small question,"

"Go ahead dear,"  
"Okay, well, do you think when cows laugh. There's a chance milk runs down it's nose?"

"Why don't you go find out hun? Tell me the answer when you finally manage to find a cow in Swell View and making it laugh," She said then hung up.

I looked at Riven and shrugged.

"Well, we're done, let's go play Fifa," I said and he nodded. Then we saved the video and started playing FiFa.

…

 **Okay! How was it?**

 **I know it ended up being a Muri chapter but the next is a Flora and Helia chap**

 **(I don't know their ship name)**

 **Anyways. Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

HELIA'S POV

Flora and I went to my house and that's where we'll be doing our dares.

"This month's video is going to be very funny Flora, these dares are just ridiculous," I laughed reading through the list.

"Yes well, we do have a very unique mind when it comes to thinking of dares," Flora agreed, "Okay, come on! First dare!"

I went inside and put in a bathrobe and then I put shaving cream all over my lower face, and Flora helped me with the curlers in my hair. And I looked .

Flora grinned at me "Ready?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the street and then back up.

"Done," I yelled then I ran back into the house and changed back into my usual clothes.

When I came out Flora was waiting for me and when she saw me she got excited.

"Come on! Next dare!" she squealed dragging my hand onto the street and onto the front door of the house opposite mine. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm as se ducked into a nearby bush. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello young man, how may I help you?" A very old woman asked me.

"Hi, I was just coming here to ask if I could borrow a toilet brush," I gulped.

"A hair moose?" She asked.

"No, a toilet brush," I repeated.

"Oh, okay, hold on then one second," She said before walking back into the house.

"Here you go lad, a toothbrush," She said handing me a toothbrush.

I looked at the toothbrush in my hand in disgust, it wasn't even a brand new one, it was hers!

I looked over at the bush Flora was hiding and I could hear her stifling a laugh.

"Uhh, thanks?" I said to the old woman.

"Your welcome dear, goodbye then," She said and closed the door.

I tossed the toothbrush over my shoulder before spinning around to walk off the patio.

"That was gross," I said to Flora.

She nodded, 'Yo Helia! Watch out for the-"Suddenly I heard something squish under my shoe I lifted it up and, -Dog. Poo," Flora finished.

I had just walked right into a pile of dog poo.

I looked at Flora and she was laughing her head off.

Worst of all, she had caught it on tape.

"That's not funny Flora!" I groaned in disgust as we walked home. But the girl would not shut up.

"Okay, can we just get on with the next dare," I grumbled as we entered my house.

"Sure," She nodded handing me a pen.

Okay Helia, you can do this.

I began drawing what I thought a bunny would look like using my right hand.

And soon I was done, "How does it look?" I asked Flora.

She looked at my face, "Not bad," She said, I grinned.

"Except I don't remember bunnies having 3 ears and, umm, 8 legs, but not bad," She said. I frowned.

I walked to the mirror and grinned.

She was right, I had drawn my bunny, upside down, with 3 ears, and 8 legs, and I even drew myself a mustache.

"Ya, I have a strange imagination," I shrugged.

"Indeed you do my friend, indeed you do," Flora nodded. "Next dare,"

I took my phone and dialed my dad's phone number and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello dad? Hi, I have an important question to ask you,"

"Okay, go on,"

"Do you believe in the existence of fairies?"

"Aliens!" Flora snapped.

"I mean Aliens"

"Of course! There has to be an alien living in your brain cause I'm sure as hell there's no brain there,"

Flora burst out laughing while I stared at my phone in shock.

"Thanks dad, you always inspire me for the better," I said sarcastically before disconnecting.

I did my next dare not so easily.

Flora made me eat a tablespoon of cinnamon and it burned my throat like hell!

I literally stood under the kitchen tap with my mouth open trying to cool it down while Flora stood their laughing, videotaping everything.

I scowled at her a whipped my mouth with a napkin.

LAST DARE  
"Hmm, I'll call Riven's dad,"

So I did what I did to my dad and called Riven's and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello Mr. Parker, it's Helia,"

"Hello Helia, how may I help you?"  
"I have a question I wanted to ask,"  
"Okay,"

"When cows laugh, does milk come out of its nose?"  
"I should hope not! I would be very disturbed if I heard a cow laugh, you know I grew up on a farm,"  
"That's nice to hear sir,"

"And I had my very own pet cow, he used to be my very best friend,"  
"I'm sure he was sir,"

"Let me tell you a story about Milky and I-"

"Uh, there's really no need in that, nice talking to you Mr. Parker, goodbye," I disconnected the phone and let out a sigh.

"He grew up on a farm? That's so cool!" Flora squealed.

I rolled my eyes and smirled, "Your turn,"

She grinned and nodded, then handed me the camera.

FLORA'S POV

I wonder what it would be like living in a farm.

I put on a bathrobe and Helia helped me put the cream on my face as I did the curlers.

"Stop moving," he ordered.

"I can't, have you tried putting on curlers before?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and took a step back.

Done.

Okay then, we walked onto the street and I sighed. Then I sprinted down the street and back up before anyone could see me. Then I changed back into my normal clothes and walked downstairs.

We walked to house that was next to the old woman's.

I knocked on the door and a small kid about the age of 10 walked out.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled, he reminded me of Musa and Riven when they were in a bad mood.

"I want a toilet brush," I said like it was normal thing to ask.

"A what?"

"A toilet brush,"

"You're a wierdo," He said then slammed the door in my face. I turned around and Helia came out of the bush he was hiding behind.

"I feel so offended," I said faking to be offended

"Well, at least your done with that dare," Helia said as we headed back to his house. I shrugged.

When we got there he handed me a marker and I sighed.

I tried opening it with my left hand and I failed. I sighed at my stupidity and opened it with my right hand then held it in my left hand a began to draw.

A few minutes later I closed the marker and threw it across the room.

"So how does it look," I asked.

Helia winced, "Um, Flora, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight after seeing that horrible image.

I walked to the mirror and screamed.

Okay, imagine a 6 year old drawing a picture of the monster that lived under his bed, with fangs and big eyes and weird things all over its face. Yeah, that's exactly how I looked.

Yes.

I sighed and moved onto my next dare.

I rang up Helia's mum and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello? Mrs Dorman?"  
"Hi Flora sweetie how are you?"  
"I'm good thank you, so Mrs. Dorman, I wanted to ask you, do you believe in aliens?"  
"I don't, no, but did you know Helia used to be completely afraid of them! Once during Halloween, one of the kids who was dressed as an alien came trick-o-treating on our door, Helia was fast asleep, not aware of it being Halloween so when he went to open the door you should have seen his reaction, he screamed and ran up to his room screaming the aliens are here to take my brain, I don't want to go! And hid under his bed,"

I looked at Helia and burst out laughing,

"MUM! You promised not to tell anyone!" Helia whined.

"Oh don't be a baby, Flora is family, there's nothing wrong with her knowing,"  
"That doesn't mean you can tell her!" Helia cried.

"Goodbye Mrs. Dorman, thank you!" I disconnected the phone and burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh? So you're laughing huh?" Helia asked smirking.

I stopped immediately, "No,"

"Yes you were, come on time for your next dare," he grinned mischievously.

I gulped and followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, let's see, what can Flora eat?" he said opening cupboards and drawers. "Oh, I know, Flour,"

"Flour?" I croaked.

He nodded, he got a spoon from the drawer and put a whole lot of flour on it.

"I don't know Helia, are you really going to let your best friend eat a spoonful of flour?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, didn't I make that obvious?" he said dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes opening my mouth so he can put the powdered content into my mouth.

He did. And when he did I choked, puffing out a big breath of floury air.

I coughed and swatted it away from me and so did Helia.

"Well, that didn't go as expected," Helia said disappointed.

"Can't talk. Mouth. Dry," I choked pointing to my throat.

He jumped and got me a glass of water which I drank.

"That. Was. DISGUSTING!" I shrieked causing him to wince,

"Don't worry Flora, only one more dare to go," Helia said smiling.

I nodded and took the phone.

I called Brandon's dad and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello? Mr Delarosa? It's me Flora,"

"Who?"

I cleared my throat and looked at Helia, "Brandon's friend, Stella's sister,"

"OH! Okay, how may I help you Flora?"

"I wanted to ask you, does milk come out of a cows nose when it laughs?"  
"I have no idea dear, why don't you call Riven's dad, he should know, he grew up on a farm when he was around Chelsea's age, aah, I remember those days, should I tell you about it?"

"Uh, no thanks Mr. Delarosa, goodbye," I sighed disconnecting the call.

I looked at Helia and he smiled back at me.

"We're done," he said high-5ing me. I grinned, "Indeed we are,"

He switched off the video camera, but saved the video of course.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie," he said.

"Okay," I shrugged, we grabbed a bag of popcorn and jumped on the sofa, we settled for home alone 2.

…

 **Okay this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but to be fair the previous one had more events soooo.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I'm sure I did.**

 **Next Chapter will be a Brella one, so be prepared friends.**

 **Anyways, please Review telling me if you like this story so far, and also follow me and my story so you can be updated with any more chapters or stories. And also if you really enjoyed this story, why not favorite it? AND if you really like all my stories, then. You can, you can favorite me too (Wink Wink) you know you want to ;)**

 **Thank you for reading, I will try post the next chapter tomorrow if not then Thursday**

 **BUT  
BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I'm going to Kenya on Friday and I don't think I'll be able to post anything while I'm there, I'll be there for a few weeks so you won't get any updates soon. And also my school starts on the 27** **th** **of August (2 days after my birthday-again, wink wink) so I won't be posting that often either probably on the weekends cause I'm going to year 9 and that's a very tough year apparently (HELP ME!}**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know I said I'd do a Brella chapter, but I already did one, and it was quite long too.**

 **So here is a chapter that is not a Brella, Muri or Florelia/Flia? Ok theirs is quite hard.**

 **Anyways. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

ONE WEEK LATER (THE END OF THE MONTH)  
NO POV  
"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, I'm quite scared about watching these videos," Flora admitted as she flopped herself down on the sofa, next to Helia, with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"About what?" Musa asked confused, "There's seriously nothing to be scared of in these videos, if anything you'll end up dying of laughter," She said sitting on the floor.

"Shut up and play the damn video already," Stella sighed jumping over the couch and sat in between Brandon and Flora.

"Someone's excited," Brandon grinned causing Stella to roll her eyes at him.

"Shh, it's starting," Helia shushed.

" _Musa I don't know about this, what if we get caught," Helia muttered,_

" _Helia stop being a wimp, just go pet the damn cat," Musa groaned rolling her eyes._

The 6 laughed at Helia's stupidity.

" _What if it scratches me or hurts me in some kind of way," Helia whined._

" _Helia, if you don't do it, then I'LL hurt you," Musa snapped causing Helia to jump._

" _Okay, okay, I'm going, yeesh, here kitty, good kitty, who's a god boy?"_

" _Helia, it's a girl,"_

" _Shut up I'm talking the bloody cat!" Helia yelled, "Good girl, okay, DONE! Now let's get the hell outta here,"_

" _Did it hurt scratch you?" Musa teased._

" _No,"_

" _Did it hurt you in some kind of way?" She smirked._

" _OKAY!" He yelled causing Musa to laugh, "God, you're worse than Stella!"  
"HEY!" T.V Musa said at the same time as real life Stella._

" _NOTHING is worse than Stella," Musa threatened._

"HEY!" Stella cried. Causing the rest to burst out laughing.

"You guys are mean people," Stella frowned.

"Aw Stella-"Helia started.

"Shut up!" Stella sighed stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

" _Riven! Don't Run! Riven! What part of Don't Run don't you understand?" Stella yelled._

" _Stellllaaaaa help meeee!" Riven cried running around._

" _Omigod, honestly Riven?" Stella groaned, "Just calm down, it's just a freaking chicken!"_

" _IT CHASING MEEEEE! AAAAH STELLAAAAA!" Riven screamed running around even more._

 _The 6 had taken a trip to the Riven's dad childhood farm and it was a Sunday, and the 6 were not going to let anything get in the way of their weekly dares and so they came up with dares that had to be done in the farm._

 _One of them was to get an egg from a chicken, and Riven had to suffer the consequences._

Everyone was literally in tears, Musa was practically rolling on the floor.

" _Okay Brandon, for the last time, just go and talk to the sheep, the last thing they'd do is turn into a sheep monster with horns and fangs and start chasing you around the bloody field," Flora sighed rolling her eyes._

" _How do you know Flora? Maybe you're one of them! Maybe, you're their leader and you're on to get me, how can I trust you? What if you turn into a monster and chase me around the field?" Brandon gasped like a 5 year old._

" _I will chase you around the field, unless YOU GO AND TALK TO THE BLOODY SHEEP!" Flora screamed causing Brandon to wince._

" _Okay, okay, I'm going, damn!" Brandon surrendered walking towards a sheep with Flora following, "Uh, Umm, Uh, H, hi sh,sheep, d,don't b,bite me, o,okay? There's a good girl, okay," He stuttered._

" _BAAA!" The sheep baa-d causing Brandon to jump in the air screaming, and once his legs gained contact with the ground he began running still screaming, the sheep chasing him._

 _Flora stood still with the camera in her hands, "Omigod, I cannot believe Brandon is getting chased by a freaking sheep, this is just beyond ridiculous,"  
"FLORRAAA MAKE IT STOOOOPPP!" Brandon screamed like a girl, Flora burst out laughing._

" _JUST STOP RUNNING BRANDON!" Flora called._

" _WHAT?" Brandon asked turning to look at her and not paying attention to what was in front of him._

" _BRANDON LOOK OUT FOR THE-" It was too late, Brandon crashed into the fence causing him to do a flip on the fence and landing on his back on the other side,"-Fence. Omigod are you okay?" She yelled running over to him._

Again, everyone was laughing their butts off.

"You-you, and, oh GOD!" Stella said between laughs almost falling of the sofa.

"I cannot believe you got chased by a sheep!" Riven laughed.

"Says the guy who got chased by a chicken," Musa grinned causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Shut up, we'll see how badly you did the dares," Riven smirked and Musa shrugged.

" _Okay, let's do this Musa, you can do this, okay, yes, WHY THE HELL WOULD SOMEONE PUT A FREAKING DART BOARD IN GOD DAMN BAR!?" Musa asked._

" _Maybe the cows like playing a darts too," Helia shrugged. Musa dropped her arm to her side nd turned to look at Helia._

" _Helia?"  
"Yeah?"_

" _Do you know how stupid you sound?" Musa asked._

" _I'm sorry Musa,"_

" _Good," She said turning back and aiming the dart at the board, she took a step backwards and then stopped. "Okay, let's do this,"_

 _And just as she was about to throw it a cows tail came and walked her in the face, causing her to throw the dart._

 _Helia burst out laughing as Musa stood there scowling at the cow._

" _Yo Musa! You did it! You actually got a bullseye using one dart!" Helia exclaimed._

" _WHAT? That's just bull man, wait, bull, cow, bullseye, IT ALL MAKES SENSE! THANK YOU COW!" She cried hugging the cow causing it to moo._

" _Don't give that attitude," Musa scolded and the cow put its head down, Musa turned to look at Helia and grinned._

"AHAHA MUSA! YOU GOT HIT BY A COWS TAIL!" Flora laughed.

Everyone was laughing.

" _Okay Stella, you can do this, it's just a cow, it's a dare, you have to do the dare, WHOSE FREAKING IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE ME MILK A FREAKING COW!?" Stella yelled._

 _Riven smirked, "I don't know, but this is going to be interesting,"_

 _Stella groaned and grabbed a stool and sat on it._

" _Okay, just pull it, that's all," She muttered to herself._

 _So she did she pulled the thing but instead of the milk going into the bucket, it went on her face instead. She sat there in disgust, refusing to open her eyes._

 _Riven was laughing his ass off!  
"Riven?"  
"Yes Stella?"  
"I don't like this farm life," She said with her eyes closed._

" _Yeah, me too Stella, me too,"_

Back in reality, the 6 were laughing their heads off, tears coming out of their eyes.

" _Okay Flora, you're dare isn't so hard, it's just to make sure the ducks don't wander too close to the house," Brandon said._

" _I'm aware of that Brandon," Flor snapped._

" _Okay," Brandon shrugged._

" _Okay duckies, let's go back to the pond," Flora said sweetly._

 _The ducks stared at her, not moving._

" _They're not listening!" She cried._

" _Be stricter," Brandon said._

" _Right, stricter, okay, HEY! Come on! Back into the pond!"_

 _Nothing._

 _Flora looked at Brandon who shrugged back._

" _Alright then, let's go," Flora said._

 _Then she started chasing the ducks, it was very noisy because the ducks were quacking their hearts out while running._

 _Flora, who was too busy chasing the ducks, didn't see the puddle of mud up front, so when they reached closer, the ducks jumped over it but Flora fell right into it._

" _AHAHAHAHAHA! FLORA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Brandon laughed running to her._

" _I take it back, living on a farm would not be fun," She said wiping the mud off her face._

 _Brandon nodded in agreement._

The 6 were laughing their asses off, all of them rolling on the floor in tears.

"OMIGOD! I think we should just stay in the city now," Helia muttered.

"I think it would be for the best," Musa said nodding.

"Man Damn! My stomach is KILLING me!" Flora groaned smiling.

"And you were scared of watching this in the first place," Brandon grinned.

"Well that was an experience," Riven smiled.

"A ONCE IN A LIFETIME experience," Stella muttered, "I am NEVER doing _that_ again!"

Everyone burst out laughing, picking themselves off the floor.

….

THE NEXT DAY

MUSA'S POV

After the guys left yesterday, I headed straight upstairs to my room and went and slept.

Today, I woke up and went outside on my balcony outside my room.

It overlooked Riven's balcony and the 2 of us would spend every night on our balconies and have a very interesting conversation.

I went on my balcony and sat down on my small sofa seat but before I did that, I grabbed my small keyboard and took it there, I only go there on special occasions, I would go out and play a song, one of my own, or I'd make it up as I go.

And today I felt like I had to, but I didn't know what the occasion was.

GOOD FOR YOU by Musa Anderson (Selena Gomez) Sofia Karlberg cover.

I'm on my 14 carats  
I'm 14 carat  
Doing it up like Midas, mhm  
Now you say I got a touch  
So good, so good  
Make you never wanna leave  
So don't, so don't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still i look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I'm on my marquise diamonds  
I'm a marquise diamond  
Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm  
You say I give it to you hard  
So bad, so bad  
Make you never wanna leave  
I won't, I won't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing

'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you,

Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm...

Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...  
Uh-huh, uh-huh...

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

I smiled and put the piano on a shelf I inserted outside.

"What the occasion?" I heard someone ask.

My head shot up and I saw my best friend standing on his balcony smiling at me.

"I honestly have no clue," I sighed, "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah," He said jumping over. Our balconies were so close we could jump over and get to the other side.

"Okay then, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, oh wait, you remember Ciara James?" he said excitedly.

"Of course! She's all you ever talk about," I grinned playfully.

"Well apparently I asked her out-"

"YOU ASKED HER OUT?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did, and she said-"  
"DID SHE SAY YES?" I asked eagerly.

"Dammit Musa! Let me finish!" He scolded.

"Okay sorry,"

"Well, you just ruined everything now!" He whined.

"SO SHE SAID YES!?"  
He nodded. I squealed and jumped on him he hugged me back, laughing as we pulled apart.

"I can't believe it! That's _amazing_ Riven!" I can't believe she said yes! He's been trying to ask her for AGES!

"Although I kinda feel bad for her," I said getting off.

"Why?"  
"Clarity Jones is going to hate her guts, who knows what will happen to her,"  
Riven's face fell, "I didn't think of that!" He cried.

I grinned, "Don't worry Riv, I'll beat her ass if she even lays a finger on Ciara,"

"This. Is why I love you Muse," he grinned and I laughed.

Then we headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Riven! I heard the news! Brandon told me, Congrats man!" Stella grinned at him while eating a bowl of fruit loops.

"Thanks Stella!" He beamed.

"What news?" Flora asked walking into the kitchen.

"Riven and Ciara are dating now," I said as I poured myself a bowl of fruit loops.

"Oh, congrats Riv!" She said softly, Riven smiled at her and then sat down at the kitchen island.

But from the corner of my eye I saw her frown at me, what's that about? I shrugged it off and joined the conversation of which cereal taste better with banana flavored milk.

"That's just disgusting," I said, then I watched Flora sit down opposite me, frowning and looking at me in confusion.

Riven and Stella didn't even notice, but I did, and it was bugging me, what's wrong with Flo? Does she like Riven? Ew. That's wrong. But seriously what's up.

"Flo? Could you help me with something in my room," I said putting my spoon down. She looked taken back but shrugged.

Riven and Stella still didn't notice when we walked out the kitchen.

When we were up in my room Flora asked me, "What's up?"  
"I should be asking you the same Flo, why do you keep frowning and looking at me?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing," She said. I raised my eyebrow, causing her to sigh, "It's just that I always thought Riven liked you,"  
"Me?" I laughed, "You're joking right?"  
She shook her head causing me to stop laughing, "Flora, we're just best friends, and that's all we're going to be, okay?"  
"Yeah okay,"  
"Good, cause I actually thought that you liked Riven,"  
A look of horror spread across my sisters face causing me to grin.

"Let's go before our cereal get's cozy," I said.

"Okay, but Musa," she said, I stopped walking and turned to look at her.  
"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you ever do find yourself falling for Riven, you'll tell me right?" I looked at her, what was she on about? She looked at me, in that kind of lost puppy face, staring at my face as if she was trying to read me. I sighed, "Yeah, sure, if that even happens," I said, she smiled, but then frowned again, she looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Flo? What's up?"

She sighed, "Do you think Brandon likes Stella?"

I froze, "I, I don't think I've noticed anything why?"

"I was asking, because if you did then I'd know for sure Riven likes you, and then maybe Helia likes me," she said.

"Do you like Helia?"

"I, I, think so," she sighed softly. Aw,

"Come on Flo, you'll figure it out soon," I smiled softly at her, she smiled back.

"Musa? You're lying,"

"I know I am Flo!" I cried, I just can't help it, I actually think I AM falling for Riven. Again.

"Come on, we'll figure it out soon," She smiled, I smiled back and then we walked out my room.

Brandon and Helia were sitting on our seats, and all 4 of them were grinning and laughing.

"Omigod, congrats you guys!" We heard Stella squeal as we neared the kitchen.

"Whose getting married? Can I be bridesmaid?" I said quickly at the same time as Flora asked, "Congrats for what?"

"Brandon and Sophia are going out tonight! And Helia and Grace are going out tonight too," Stella said smiling.

I looked at Flora, and she looked back at me, we were both thinking the same thing. Well Shit

"That's great guys!" She croaked fake smiling, oh poor Flora, this must really be killing her.

"Wow, really? All three of you are one step ahead of the game aren't you," I said faking the enthusiasm.

Then Flora and I grabbed our bowls of cereal and walked to the kitchen table and sighed, looking at each other, we began eating our now soggy cereal.

I could feel Stella's eyes digging into the back of my head sending confused looks at us.

But I just shrugged it off and continued eating.

Then I remembered something!

I choked on my cereal and ran upstairs.

I could hear footsteps running up the steps then my sisters burst into my room, worried.

I ignored them, I looked at my calendar on my desk.

Yes. I was right. It's today, I turned my head to the right and walked towards the picture on the wall.

"Musa? What happened?" Stella asked walking towards me, and put her arm on my left shoulder, Flora did the same but on my right.

"November 1st," I muttered.

Their hands fell of my shoulders,

We stared at the photo on the wall in silence.

Staring back at us was a picture of a slim woman with light brown hair and honey brown eyes, she was grinning but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

Then the boys burst into the room.

"What happened?" Brandon asked then stopped when he saw us.\

He walked up to Stella and hugged her from the back.

"It's today isn't it?" Riven asked walking to me and squeezing my shoulders.

"We're really sorry," Helia said walking towards Flora and wrapped his arms around her neck.

We sighed, "Yeah, it is," I said.

6 years ago, on this very day, the doctors told my sisters, my dad and I the news. The news saying she left us. _  
_It was today.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been 6 years," I grinned.

"Neither can," Stella nodded.

Flora sighed then smiled.

"Let's go get ice-cream," She said.

Stella and I smiled and nodded.

Our mum LOVED ice-cream. Flora, Stella and I always go and get ice-cream on this day.

We find it better if we smile and laugh at all our memories we spent with our mum instead of crying about the ones she wasn't here to live for.

It makes sense if you think about it.

Mum wouldn't want us to cry…ever, she'd be more than happy if we were smiling,

The boys let go of us as we walked downstairs.

"Woah, it's already 4!" Riven cried.

"So?" I asked not getting the point.

We have to meet the girls at 6," Brandon explained.

"Oh, well then, you guys go get clamored up for your dates," Stella smiled, but like the picture of my mum, you could see the sadness in her eyes. She likes Brandon too!

"Yup, and you BETTER tell us all about it tonight during our TLCs," Flora said. The boys smiled at us before walking out my room.

When they were a good distance away…

I collapsed on my bed, Flora on my rug and Stella on my armchair.

"Okay, I don't know if I like Riven or it's just the jealously that he has a girlfriend and I don't hae anyone," I muttered.

"Yeah, I feel you sis," Stella sighed.

Me and Flora both shot up. "So you like Brandon?" Flora asked.

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know," She said in frustration.

We sighed, "Let's just forget about it and go get ice-cream," I sighed getting off my bed.

So we went and got ready being as we were still in our pajamas.

I wore black jeans and a black hoodie, I left my hair loose and wore black converses.

Stella wore red jeans and a green off the shoulder t-shirt that said "MAGIC" in black and red converses.

Flora wore grey jeggings and a white crop that said "princess" In black and white converses.

We walked to Baskin and Robbins and ordered our ice-creams then we headed to the park, we decided to take Max with us.

When we reached the park I realized something.

"Hey, so if Riven is not going to be around, who the hell will I go with to the gym?" I asked my sisters, they shrugged.

Ah Crap, who will I go with?  
I know, I'll call Austin, he'll go with me.

I got my phone out and dialed his number.

"Who you calling?" Stella asked.

"Austin, hello? Hi, yeah, I'm good, nothing much, so Austin, do you mind coming to the gym with me? Great, I'll see you there at 7, okay thanks, bye," I said.

Then I switched off my phone and put it back in my pocket, my sisters smiled at me.

Then we started talking about life, the past, the present and the future.

Until there was nothing else to talk about, then we just went home.

 **OKAY!  
THAT IS THE CHAPTER!  
I made it long (3493 words) and that's long so you're welcome.**

 **Okay so I need you to know that I won't be able to update until maybe the end of the month, but I promise if I get a chance I will jump right up and take it to update it.**

 **Okay! I'll try think of good ideas for the next chapter during this short time period.**

 **Anyways, BYE!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Guess what! I'm using my cousin's laptop because I wanted to update so…..**

CHAPTER 10

2 WEEKS LATER

The boys were still going strong with their girlfriends.

And no matter how much it hurt them, the triplets didn't want no bitches ruining their best friend's happiness.

Those bitches, of course, included; Clarity, Danielle and Chelsea.

NO POV

School had started and that meant Clarity and Co. were out to get Ciara, Sophia and Kate, and the triplets would NOT allow that.

So during lunch break Ciara and Co. we're talking by their lockers when Clarity and Co. came and walked to them.

Just as they were about to speak, The Triplets walked to them and stood with their arms crossed.

Clarity looked at Musa and gulped.

"Hi Musa, we were, we were just, umm, coming to congratulate Ciara, Sophia and Grace about getting their new, umm, boyfriends," She croaked.

"Oh? Okay then, are you done?" Musa asked innocently. The 3 girls nodded their head furiously.

"Good, then you should be on your way to the cafeteria now, right?" Musa asked.

They nodded and scrambled to the cafeteria.

"Omigod, they were like, lying Musa! I can't believe you fell for that like I mean EVERYONE Knows those girls like our boyfriends, how can you just like believe their like fake lie like that?" Ciara asked.

The triplets raised their eyebrows at her.

"And ya, we don't like need your help like ya, we can like take care of them," Kate said.

"I'm sure you can Kate, but we promised the guys we would stop Clarity guys from doing anything to you and do whatever you say, and a promise is a promise," Flora said.

"Well, we don't need your help okay, so you can leave us alone and by us I mean like, our boyfriends too, like ya," Sophia said.

"What do you mean leave your boyfriends?" Stella asked curiously.

"We mean like, don't talk to them or anything, like, leave them alone," Ciara said.

"But-"

"You promised to do anything we tell you to do right?" Sophia said.

Stella nodded,

"Good, that's what we want you to do," Kate smiled.

"You can't be serious, the guys are our best friends! We do everything together and-" Flora began.

"Exactly, you do everything together, the boys always talk about you when we're together, it's always Musa this, or Flora that or Stella likes this, no! it's always about you, we're their girlfriends, not you!" Ciara barked.

The Triplets were speechless, "Well, if that's what you want," Musa sighed and then she and her sisters walked away and headed to the school football field.

…

"Whoa, okay, wow, I guess we can't talk to the guys anymore," Stella said shocked.

"I guess not," Musa and Flora sighed.

Then they sat on the stands in silence and watched the football team practice dodging.

Brandon, Riven and Helia were on the football team, the girls went and watched them every lunch since they became friends.

5 minutes before the school bell rang, Musa got up.

"I have to go change for P.E, see you later," She said walking off as the football team stopped practice and headed to the locker rooms.

"Yeah, I have Geography and Mr. Peters hates it when I'm late, and the geo room is all the way on the other end," Stella agreed.

"You coming Flo?" Musa asked.

"I have free period, I'll go to the library in a bit," She said looking at Helia take off his helmet.

Her sisters smiled and walked off to their next classes.

FLORA'S POV

I sighed as my sisters walked away, I took out my phone from my bag and switched it on to check the time. 1:30.

I didn't have to go anywhere, I just chose to, I could even go home if I wanted, but I have art next and I love art! Helia and I always-

Oh. Right. Never Mind.

I put my phone back in my bag and stood up.

"FLORA!"

I spun around to see Helia running to me. Fuck. What do I do?!  
He slowed down when he reached me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Umm-"

"HELIA!" A girls voice screamed, then Kate came strutting towards us.

I sighed.

Helia grinned, "Hey babe

"Hey you, I haven't seen you all day, are you hiding from me?" She pouted.

"No, why would i?" Helia said kissing her cheek. Barf.

"Umm, I'll just, go now," I said awkwardly.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you, mum wants you to come over for dinner tonight, she's making chicken lasagna, your favorite," Helia smiled at me.

Kate flashed me a glare. I sighed, "I'd love to come Helia, but I can't, I have to meet Dylan for dinner tonight, sorry," I sighed. I saw Helia frown,

"But it's chicken lasagna, YOUR FAVORITE! You never say no to my mum's lasagna," He said narrowing his eyes at me, I gulped. He's right, I never.

"I don't mind coming Helia, I'd love to try your mum's lasagna, and I'd get to meet your parents!" Kate squealed.

Helia didn't look to sure about that idea, he looked at me and then at Kate,

"Sure why not?" He finally said.

"YAY!" Kate squealed hugging him

"Yay," Helia muttered unenthusiastically still staring at me.

"Umm, bye," I said quickly.

He nodded and Kate grinned.

I walked to the library, looking at my grey tommys,

Damn, if I can't talk to Helia that means I won't be able to interact with his family.

BUT I LOVE HIS FAMILY! And I know they would literally hate me if I don't go and see them.

Especially Grandma Faragonda, Helia's grandma.

And Chloe? She'll practically hate me!

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

It was a very windy day, I was wearing a black tank top and black tracksuits with a white knee-length cardigan and my grey tommys. I left my hair loose and it was blowing furiously in the wind.

And Helia? What will I tell him? He'll think I hate him when I obviously don't!

I sighed again.

What am I gonna do?

I hate it when their together, it makes my heart ache, but Helia loves her so I can't exactly do anything about it.

I honestly don't understand what Helia sees in her, or what Any of them see in the girls.

I mean yes, they are GORGEOUS,

Alicia has gorgeous cocoa brown skin, dark brown puffy hair, usually held back in a bandana, today she wore a pink vest and a blue crop top on top with a white mini skirt and black boots that reached her knee and looked a bit like converses.

Sophia had soft tanned skin and straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she normally parted it on the right, she wore a black t-shirt and a white mini skirt with white flats with red bows.

Kate had pale white skin and jet black hair with pink highlights, it reached just below her shoulders and she put a pink hair band to accessorize it, she wore a pink off-the shoulder t-shirt and white mini shorts, with black high heels.

HIGH HEELS! TO SCHOOL!

The three are cheerleaders so it's no doubt that everyone knows them.

But their dumb af!

I'm not even joking! Their literally tube lights and the crap they come up with, no seriously. They talk so much bullshit sometimes I wonder what the hell their gonna be like in the future, and their such snobs, and clean freaks! They dislike fun, oce The boys invited them over to take part in one of our dare games. They refused to do ANY of them. They ruined the game for us.

Their always telling the guys off if they say something rude or perverted and if they say an insult in a joking manner they have a HUGE emotional meltdown, instead of insulting them back like how my sisters and I would.

But who am I to judge?

Suddenly I didn't feel like art. I felt sick.

I walked to the nurse and asked for permission to leave, she said yes so I walked home, by the time I reached it was 2:20, which means art would be starting soon.

And Helia would be looking for me.

I sent my sisters a message telling them I'm going home and that I wasn't feeling well.

I got immediate response saying:  
STELLA: I understand, I wish I could do the same but apparently there's this new project in Home Ec. That's worth 45% of my grade.

MUSA: Ya, me too, but I have to because Ms. Keziah wanted to see me after school.

I switched off my phone and put it in my bag then got the key out, and just when I was about to open the door…

"Flora?"  
I spun around and saw Grandma Faragonda.

I smiled, "HI!"  
"Hi dear, what are you doing back home so early from school?" She asked.

"Umm, I wasn't feeling very well," I said honestly.

"Come on over, you can help Alison with the cooking and tell us the truth," She said walking into her house.

I sighed, how does she do that? It freaks me out!

I followed her into the house and the savory aroma of the chicken lasagna filled my nostrils and I sighed.

Aaah, chicken lasagna. My favorite.

Crap.

"Flora darling! You're here! Helia sent me a message telling me you weren't coming home for dinner, why?" Alison asked me giving me a hug, "He also mentioned that you weren't in school, you had us worried Flora," I bit my lip.

"Oh umm, I'm not feeling well, and also I have to go meet Dylan for dinner," I said.

"But if you're sick you shouldn't go out, instead you should stay here where I can keep a good eye on you," She said.

Crap.

"Umm, no seriously, I shouldn't," I said.

"Flora, why don't you tell us the truth?" Grandma Faragonda said.

I sighed, "I shouldn't, it'll just ruin everything,"  
"What dear?" Alison said softly

I sighed, "You were right Alison, I do like Helia, in fact I LOVE him, and it kills me to see him with Kate and anyways, I've been instructed by the guys to do whatever their girlfriends say, and their girlfriends told us not to talk to the guys, and since we promised the guys, we have to do it," I said quickly.

"Flora! Breathe!" Alison said so I did.

She put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulders.

"Flora, you're going to hurting yourself if you do that," Grandma Faragonda said.

"Yeah I know,"  
"You're going to hurt Helia too, and you're going to hurt Chloe, and me, and Alison and basically all of us, if you don't talk to Helia," She said.

"I know, but I don't really have much of a choice do i?" I sighed.

"You do actually," Alison smiled at me.

"I do?"  
"Tell him how you feel,"

"NO! absolutely not, nope, I can't tell him, he doesn't like me back, I can't do that, I'm not _allowed_ to, he already has someone, and that someone loves Helia and he loves her, fullstop," I said. "I should get going anyways, you need to prepare dinner, Kate is coming over and you need to make the lasagna the best it could possibly be because she is trying it for the first time,"  
"Nonsense Flora, does that mean you won't be babysitting Chloe anymore?" Alison asked softly.

I froze, I did NOT think about that,

"Umm, I will, but I'll take her over to my house, if that's okay,"  
"I don't mind as long as we get to see you, no, Flora I'm making chicken lasagna for YOU, not Kate, I've always shipped you and Helia, in fact everyone has, but-"

"But we can't be together," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am, I guess we're not meant to be, Oh and umm, I'm not exactly going out tonight so if you see my room lights on, it's not a burglar,"

I got up and swung open the front door, and standing there was Helia, who was just about to put the keys in the door.

"Oh, umm, hi," I said silently cursing in my head.

"Flora! You're here! Oh my God Flora you had me worried sick! Why did you go?" He asked.

"I, uhh, wasn't feeling very well," I said.

"Oh, okay, are you coming over tonight?" He asked me with hope in his eyes.

I sighed, "No, no I'm not, I don't want to ruin the meeting of Kate, by the way, where is she?"  
"She'll come over later,"  
"Right then, goodbye,"  
"Huh? Where you going FLORA!?" He yelled as I made my way to my house. I walked in and closed the front door and leaned on it and sighed.

I quickly ran upstairs and into my room closing the door behind me.

I set my bag on my desk and sat down on the chair, I got out the homework I was given and began doing it.

This will keep my mind off Helia, and that's all I need right now.

I groaned and rested my head on my arms.

Why was my life so hard?  
…

2 HOURS LATER

I woke up to the doorbell ringing.

I woke up in a halt and realized I fell asleep on my desk while doing math, no surprise there.

I heard the door open and my sister voice say hello.

"Helia! Oh umm, Flora's not here at the moment, uh yeah she went out with Dylan, yeah it is quite early, no I don't know when she'll be back, okay bye!" I heard Stella say to Helia.

Oh Crap what does he want?  
When I heard the door close I went downstairs and saw Stella sitting on the kitchen counter eating nutella out of the jar which she only does when she's really upset.

I sighed and sat next to her. We sat in silence lost in our own world of thoughts.

"I don't know what we've gotten ourselves into Flo, but I don't like it," She finally said after a long period of silence.

"Me too Stell, me too,"

Just then Musa walked into the kitchen and joined us on the counter.

"I can't do this, I really can't, Riven has sent me 32 voice messages on the house phone and 25 messages plus 15 missed calls on my phone, how am I going to do this? Who knows how long Ciara and him will go out," She groaned hugging her knees.

"I know, Helia even came over to talk to me but Stella told him I wasn't here," I said.

"Well, what can we do? If we talk to them we're breaking our promises and if we don't we're hurting everyone," Stella sighed

The 3 of us groaned at the same time, jumped off the counter and split into different directions.

Musa went upstairs, I went into the sitting room and Stella went outside.

…

MUSA'S POV

I didn't know what to do. I can't ignore Riven forever, I mean he's my bloody next door neighbor; he has access into my room through our balconies.

What am I going to do? My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller ID, Riven, I put my phone on silent and threw it on my bed before collapsing on it myself.

It vibrated again, this time it was a message.

 _I saw what you did through the balcony, Musa what's up? You've been ignoring me ever since lunch. We didn't even walk home like we normally do, why? What did I do? –Riven._

I groaned. I just made it worse! Now he thinks I'm angry at him!

AAAAAHHHHGGGGG

I threw my phone across the room and cried. Yup, I cried. Fuck.

I just pulled the blanket over my head and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't even bother changing from my school clothes, which consisted of a dark blue denim shirt and black leggings with red converses and I left my hair open.

I woke up after an hour to the door slamming shut. Stella.

I quickly ran downstairs and met with Flora, we both walked to Stella and sat down next to her on the floor. We sat there in silence before deciding none of us wanted dinner and that's we just wanted to go to our rooms and be alone for a while.

…

STELLA'S POV  
Arg! What am I doing in life? Why are you hurting everyone? Why did you have to fall in love? Everyone knows whatever falls breaks.

I can't believe what was supposed to be great turned into not so great.

I can't believe this is the end of mine and Brandon's friendship.

I seriously can't believe this even happened. Everyone warned me about this and I just shook it off. I should have prepared myself for this, I knew it would happen.

I groaned, tears threatening to fall as I made my way up to mine and Brandon's secret spot.

I was still in the clothes I wore to school; I was too upset to change I just walked home and straight to my room.

I was basically wearing black leggings and a dark blue over-sized sweater that reached my knees with a pair of uggs and a colorful scarf, I just left my hair open.

When I reached there it was empty, and even windier then before. I sat down on the bench and watched the sunset.

I sat there for ages thinking about, sigh, Brandon and all the things we did together.

I hugged my knees and rested my head on them.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

I got up and turned around to come face-to-face with…Brandon.

"Stella," he said huskily sending chills down my spine.

"How long have you been standing here?" I asked looking away.

"As long as I need to know you're upset," He said. I bit my lip and looked at my shoes.

"Stella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You're lying, Stella I know you, don't lie to me," he said.

"Brandon, really, I'm fine, honestly, I have to go, nice talking to you, something I won't be able to do again," I said the last part softly.

"What?"  
"Nothing," I said quickly.

"I heard what you said Stella, I asked what you mean by that," He said taking a step closer to me.

I bit my lip, damn why does he has this impression on me?

"I, I have to go, goodbye Brandon," I said walking away.

He called my name several times but I kept running until I reached the safety of my house.

I slammed the door quickly and slid down. Musa and Flora came walking to me and sat down next to me. We sighed not saying a single word to anyone.

"Guys, I'm not hungry," Musa finally said.

"Neither am I," Flora nodded.

"Same, I'm just going to go to my room," I said, my sisters nodded, then we walked upstairs and separated when we reached the top of the staircase and just as we all closed the door of our room the doorbell rang.

We walked out and stopped on the corridor.

"What if it's Riven? I can't open the door," Musa said,

"Neither can I if it's Brandon,"

"I'm not supposed to be home, remember?" Flora said.

We looked at each other, then we all walked down the stairs and Musa opened the door.

We stood there, frozen.

Oh Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hi! Welcome!**

 **Okay, sorry if I kept you waiting and all that but here, it's here, Chapter 11.**

 **Read it.**

CHAPTER 11

 _We looked at each other, then we all walked down the stairs and Musa opened the door._

 _We stood there, frozen._

 _Oh Fuck._

NO POV

The girls bit their lip, Oh dear God.

"Why? Why them? Why couldn't it be Mark's pizzeria coming to give us a free pizza? Or two? Why did it have to be them? Why?" Musa thought.

"Okay, what's going on?" Helia asked sternly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Flora scoffed.

"No seriously, what's going on?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing, nothings going on," Stella lied.

"You're lying, I know you are, stop lying," Riven said.

"Okay you want the truth?" Musa asked. The boys nodded

"It's umm, it's our, it's, it's our time of the month," Musa lied.

"Yes, yes, it is in fact our umm, our time of the month," Flora said.

"Indeed, it is, yes, that is it, yes, she's correct," Stella said nodding.

"No it's not," Helia said.

"Wha- what?" Flora said.

"You said that last week," Helia continued.

"We did, oh, ya, umm, it happens, you can get it twice a month, sometimes thrice," Flora stuttered.

"You're lying," Helia said.

"No, no I'm not, I'm telling the truth, ask them," Flora said.

Helia looked at Musa and Stella who nodded in response.

"I still don't believe you," Helia said.

"Okay, we're lying, we're not supposed to be talking to you anyways," Flora sighed.

"And that's exactly why we came here, why?" Brandon asked.

"We keep our promises," Stella muttered.

"And so?" Riven asked.

"And so we made a promise to you that we, and I phrase, will do whatever your, uhh, girlfriends tell us to do, and so we did," Musa said.

"I'm still confused," The boys chorused causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Go ask your girlfriends, hopefully they'll tell you the truth," Flora said.

"How do we know if they're telling the truth or not?" Helia asked.

"Because the truth is they told us not to talk, touch or look at you, and at the moment we're doing 2 of those," Stella said.

"How do we know if you're lying?" Brandon asked.

"Don't you trust us?" Musa asked.

"Of course we do but-" Riven started.

"But then why won't you believe that we're telling the truth?" Musa said.

"Because you didn't a minute ago," Brandon said.

"Because we didn't want to tell you!" Stella cried.

"I still don't understand how we're supposed to know if YOU are telling the truth," Helia said.

"Go ask your freaking mother if you don't believe us," Flora snapped.

"So this is just goodbye then? Are you seriously telling me this is the end of our friendship?" Riven whispered.

"I'm sorry Riven, but we made a promise," Musa whispered.

"To hell with the freaking promise!" Brandon begged.

The girls shook their heads.

"We were given a valid reason for this, they were right, you spend much more time with us then your own girlfriends, I'm sorry but it's unfair for them," Stella sighed.

"It's unfair for us too, you're our best friends, you can't just stop talking to us because of a dumb promise!" Helia cried.

"We can break up with them," Brandon said.

"No! Are you crazy?" Stella shrieked.

"No, who else are we going to play our famous dare game with?" Riven asked.

"You're girlfriends," Musa hinted.

"Come on, you know how they are, they don't like those kind of stuff," Helia pouted.

"It's not our fault you chose the wrong girls," The girls snapped at the same time causing the boys to smirk.

"And who would be the right girls for us?" Brandon smirked taking a step closer to Stella who was now blushing.

"I don't know, someone who'd hurt themselves to make you happy?" Stella guessed.

"So like you guys?" Riven asked grinning and taking a step closer to Musa.

"What? No, we're not doing that, we're uh, doing it because we good citizens! Yes! That is it!" Musa said blushing a light shade of pink.

"Really, it kind of looks like you are," Helia smiled taking a step closer to Flora.

"I know! Why don't you find 3 girls and we'lll help them become like us, we can even help your useless girlfriends," Flora blushed.

"Useless? Are you jealous Flo?" Helia asked taking yet another step closer to her.

"Nah, I just really don't like her," Flora shrugged.

"Are you lying?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be with that girlfriend right now eating chicken lasagna?" Flora asked.

"I should, but you're more important, and also mum called the dinner off because you weren't there," Helia said.

"But she already made chicken lasagna," Flora said

"Yeah well, anyways shouldn't you be out with Dylan?" He smirked

"Uh yeah, she came back home early cause she wasn't feeling well," Musa stepped in.

"Oh, okay then," Helia frowned.

"Look, we're sorry it had to end this way, trust me, it hurts us more than it does you," Stella said.

"I don't think so," Brandon said.

"I said trust me, you aren't losing the one you lo-never mind," Stella sighed.

"Goodbye guys," Musa sighed.

"Ya, I hope you and Kate and them have a long and drama free relationship," Flora whispered.

Then Musa closed the door and leaned her forehead on it.  
Stella sat down on the floor and Flora still stayed standing, staring at the door.

…

 **Okay! I hope you enjoyed, I did.**

 **Please review.**

 **Okay bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am writing this chapter on 23/08/15, (2 days before my birthday..wink wink) which is the day I landed back home in Uganda from Kenya…I travelled alone, ALONE! CAN YOU FREAKING BELIEVE IT?! I was scared I would lose my passport or my boarding pass or even miss MY FREAKING FLIGHT!**

 **It was super nerve wrecking {Check how I'm using big words now** **}  
anyways…if you are following this story, which you should be and if you're not…you're a LOSER!..nah, I'm just joking….or am i? Anyways DO go follow this story and if you are scrolling down to click the follow button you might as well click the favorite button too, because, I mean come on, why not?**

 **ANYWAYS…Jesus check how distracted I've become…right, okay, you probably won't get a message in your inbox cause I probably haven't even posted it yet, cause I don't have internet, at the moment, so ya, estimated time you WILL get an update is…don't hate me, but the 3** **rd** **, just to clarify I said estimated so you have no reason to have negative feelings against me because you have not been permitted to do so.**

 **I know what I just said doesn't make sense but SHUT UP AND READ THE FREAKING CHAPTER ALREADY! ;)**

CHAPTER 12?

5 WEEKS LATER (1 more weeks until end of term/semester/whatever else you want to call it)

NO POV  
Okay, just to get things clear the triplets no longer babysit seeing as the boys have been spending a lot of time at home lately and that kind of ruins the whole "No talking, looking or touching" situation, but they still needed the money so they found new jobs!

At Starbucks!

Isn't that great?

Answer: Well….

You see, the triplets quitting their babysitting jobs meant

No (Helia, Riven or Brandon)

No (Chloe, Christiana or Chelsea)

(Chelsea, Christiana or Chelsea) would be heartbroken

(Chloe's, Christina's or Chelsea's) WHOLE FAMILY would be heartbroken

They loved their babysitting jobs and did NOT want to leave

But it also meant

Money

Free Starbucks

Socializing

And Ya that's pretty much it

But the girls were still pretty close to the boys' families, but the boys themselves? Not so much.

When in school, the girls ignore the boys, no longer sit next to them during classes (their seats were exchanged by bitchy, bitchier and bitchiest, (there is no specific name for who is who) but everyone knows it's the boys girlfriends, Kate, Ciara and Sophia.

They would no longer sit at the same lunch table (Again, exchange of lunch tables happened).

They would no longer watch them play football.

They would no longer walk home from school together.

They would no longer wait for each other between each class.

And they would no longer talk to each other.

School just wasn't the same anymore.

Each school day getting even more depressing then the previous day, and not only for the ex-group of 6, but for basically everyone.

Everyone could feel the awkward tension between the 6 whenever they collided in the hallways or in classes and everyone would just go quiet and look at the 6 with pure sadness in their eyes and would try give each one of them sympathetic smiles but it didn't exactly help them in anyway.

Everyone would just wait and hope they make up soon but the 6 showed no sign of doing that anytime soon.

The girls would just go on with life like they didn't know the guys, but the guys would ALWAYS look at them when they walk past.

This what it was like in the hallway yesterday during lunch period.

 _The Andersons walked up to their lockers to put their 3_ _rd_ _and 4_ _th_ _period books away and collect their 5_ _th_ _and 6_ _th_ _._

 _Musa wearing black ripped jeans and a plain black hoodie with the word GAP printed in white, her hair tied up into a messy ponytail and black converses._

 _Stella wore white swim shorts and an orange tank top with a white denim jacket and white converses and her hair tied up into a messy braid._

 _Flora wore dark blue denim 3 quarters and a white off the shoulder t-shirt that kind of showed her stomach, dark blue converses and her hair tied up in a messy bun._

 _Even on the days they do the littlest to look good, they still look so fucking good! Like it's not even possible to look that good._

 _So three closed their lockers and headed down the halls when the boys and their girlfriends walked past them, the girls immediately stuffed their hands in their pockets and looked down at their shoes. The boys turned to look at them with misery and sadness in their eyes as their overly self-obsessed girlfriends ranted on about how their mascara was to lumpy and made her eyes look hideous._

 _If you ask me, I don't think it's the mascara doing that honey._

 _Right anyways._

 _The hallway went dead silent and everyone watched uncomfortably as the girls quickly hurried down the corridor and into the detention classroom,_

 _Yup, detention._

 _Why?_

 _Oh ya, because someone "accidently" poured paint on Musa for walking to close to Riven's desk when walking to the paint cupboard which was located right next to Riven's desk, and Musa being Musa poured paint on her back, but the stupid teacher only caught Musa's act which ended up putting Musa in detention._

 _But Stella and Flora wouldn't have it so they ended up getting detention too after talking back to the teacher._

 _IN DETENTION_

" _I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you 3, I mean, pouring paint on a student and tlking back to the teacher? That is not like you," Mr. Roy said._

 _Musa sighed. "Look sir, if we wanted to pour paint on someone we would, but only if we have a reason for that, and we did, I mean having someone dump a cup of blue paint on me first is a good enough reason for me to do it back but I didn't do it intentionally, you see when she threw the paint on me, it hit me by shock and since I was holding a can of pink paint, it flew out of my hand causing it to hit the ground and little splodges of paint plastering themselves on Ciara, if I DID pour paint on someone intentionally I would have admitted it, but I'm not,"_

 _Mr. Roy looked at her and then her sisters._

" _Okay, I believe you on that one Musa, but you two still spoke back to a teacher which is not allowed in this school," Mr. Roy sighed._

" _Sir, we know that, and we respect that rule, but Musa didn't even have a chance to explain herself and that SHOULD be allowed, Ciara on had a few drops of pink paint on her PINK t-shirt which you could barely notice but Musa was wearing a white t-shirt and the blue paint definitely showed," Flora said._

" _You can still see the blue paint in her hair seeing as her hair is dark blue and the paint is light blue, and there is no way Musa would dump a cup of blue paint on herself, and us being the good sisters we are, we had to tell the teacher but she was in a grumpy mood so she put as in detention," Stella groaned,_

 _Mr. Roy looked at the 3 girls and sighed._

" _Okay, I know you girls wouldn't do things without having a good enough reason, which you do, so I'm going to let you 3 off this one time, go eat your lunch and try not to get yourself in anymore trouble," He smiled causing the triplets to grin and walk out._

…

 _Back in the hallways, the girls headed to the cafeteria but stopped when they saw the boys with their girlfriends, they pretended to stop and look into their rucksacks to see if they "forgot" anything._

" _We're going to the Christmas ball together right?" Kate said._

 _Helia looked over at the Anderson's and spotted Flora kneeling on the floor and peering into her school bag and frowned._

" _Uh, Ya, sure, whatever," He muttered._

" _Great! I needed to know so I can prepare your tuxedos, 1 week isn't so far away you know," Sophia squealed._

 _Brandon looked over her shoulder to see Stella grinning with her hands in her jacket pockets and looking down at Flora, he sighed and shook his head, looking down. "Yeah, it's gonna be great,"_

" _You better get me a good corsage," Ciara said to Riven._

 _Riven looked over at the triplets and looked directly at Musa, who was leaning on the lockers and her arms crossed and was grinning at Flora._

 _He stopped himself from smiling and sighed, "Yeah, sure," He said blankly._

" _Yay!" The 3 bitches squealed._

 _Then the boys looked back at the girls and frowned when they laughed and walked away, but anyone could tell it was one of those fake sad laughs._

 _The boys looked at each other and sighed, following their girlfriends in the opposite direction._

…

MUSA'S POV (Current day) 

After our shift ended at Starbucks, the girls and I headed home, it was already 6 P.M. so we just headed to our rooms without eating dinner. We do that all the time now, and I know it's not a good thing or anything, I mean I've lost so much weight and I didn't even have any. I used to be 45Kgs and now I'm 39! I'm an 18 year old girl, i'm way too underweight for my age and it really scares me.

NO POV

Musa walked to her balcony and sat on her seat, she put her legs up on the railings and sipped on the bottle of strawberry flavored water and looked at the empty seat next to her. Riven's seat.

She sighed and shook her head.

But what she didn't know was that she was being watched. Watched by Riven.

Seeing as their balconies overlook each other's and his desk is positioned in a way that he can see his and Musa's balcony. Riven was sitting on his desk when Musa walked onto her balcony, he stopped writing and looked at her, smiling softly.

He watched as she looked at the seat next to her,

Then Riven's mum walked into his room and caught Riven staring at her, she walked over to her son and smiled, putting her arm on his shoulder and making him sigh.

"Riven…How long are you going to keep this act of yours up? Why can't you just admit you're in-" She started.

"Mum, No, if I do that it will just cause more awkwardness between us and there's already more than enough," Riven stopped her.

Amelia sighed,

"And mum? The guys and I are spending Christmas together so we won't be attending Christmas at the cabin," Riven muttered.

"Will Ciara be there?" Amelia frowned.

"Yes mum, look I know you don't like her but she's my girlfriend so there's not much I can do," Riven sighed.

"Yes there is! Break up with her! We can both see you don't like her as much as you do-" Amelia started.

"How do YOU know that?" Riven interrupted.

"Riven I'm your mother, of course I know these stuff, I can SEE it in your eyes when you look at her and then when you look at Ciara, I can see the difference, Riven, as your mother I have the right to not like your girlfriend but I'm not the one to decide whether she's the right one or not," Amelia said before walking out.

Riven sighed and rested his head in his hands.

…

 **Okay the next few chapters are going to be mainly Musa and Riven but I'll try add the other couples in as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

MUSA'S POV

Since it was a Saturday, I woke up and went downstairs to see my sisters sitting on the kitchen island feasting on a bowl of cereal, I joined them and when I was halfway done my phone began to ring.

It was Amelia!

 _Hello?_

 _Musa Hi!_

 _Hi Amelia, how are you?_

 _Not so good Musa, I've missed you so much!_

 _I've missed you too!_

 _Okay, can you and your sisters meet us at my house right now?_

 _Umm,_

 _The boys aren't around_

 _Oh, then ya sure, see you in 2_

"Right then, let's go," Flora said getting up.

We walked over to Riven's, I mean Amelia's house and knocked on the door.

Alison opened it and smiled then frowned.

"You three look so, so skinny! Skinnier than you were before and you were SUPERskinny!" She cried.

"Oh, ya, well," Flora muttered.

We walked in and greeted the other 2 mums,

"Okay, so the boys told us they weren't going to be here for Christmas because they were spending it with their, umm, girlfriends, so we wanted you to come," Andrea, Brandon's mum, said.

"We'd love too! I can't believe the guys would do that though," Stella said.

"Yeah, oh well," Alison smiled.

"We're leaving on the 21st and we'll be back on the 1st of January," Amelia said.

"Wow, that's a long holiday," I said.

"We'll be spending Christmas and New year's at our cabin house not far from here, you girls will love it," Andrea said.

"And it's only going to be you three, and our families minus the guys," Alison said.

"Sure, that sounds fun, we'll get to see the girls then," I grinned.

We smiled at each other then walked out.

At home…

"21st? That's the night after the ball right?" Flora asked as we collapsed on the sofas in the living room.

"Urgh, ya it is," I groaned, I definitely wasn't looking forward to watching the guy I love dance the night away with some other chick.

"I don't even want to go to that ball thing," Stella sighed. I froze.

"Wait hold THE FUCK UP! YOU don't want to go to a ball? Stella, the fuck happened to you?" I asked, shock spilling out.

She sighed and hugged her knees, I shared a look with Flora, "Oh,"

"Stella no, we are going to that ball and having the time of our lives, well, trying to anyways and plus, after that we won't see them until next month," Flora said.

I nodded and Stella smiled.

FLORA'S POV

After we persuaded Stella to go to the ball we went to our rooms to get ready.

I felt like a fairy godmother.

"Stella Anderson, you SHALL go to the ball," I said poshly into the mirror waving my hairbrush around in circles, causing me to grin then frown. That's the kind of stuff I used to do with Helia…

I miss him…

I sighed.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and adjusted my black shirt and black skinnies, I quickly put on my black converses and grabbed my phone before walking downstairs to be met by my sisters who were dressed exactly like me.

I smiled at them before we walked out the door.

We walked to the nearest Starbucks shop and entered in.

We made our way behind the counter and smiled at the other members of staff.

"Hi, I'm Flora, what can I get you?" I asked a slim 16 year old girl.

"I'd like a pumpkin spiced latte please, in a medium sized cup to go," She smiled, I smiled back and began preparing her drink.

"Hey your Flora Anderson right?" She sked me, I looked at her and nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm Daisy, I go to greenside high school, you and your sisters are all everyone's been talking about lately," she said, I looked at her as I closed the lid of her drink,

"Umm, what kind of things do they say?" I asked handing her a drink and a straw.

"Oh you know, the whole you and the guys things and how you guys can become models and stuff like that," She said handing me a $5 bill.

"Right, okay then, bye," I said as she walked away,

When the clock struck 5 O'clock, see! Fairy Godmother! My sister and I headed home.

Stella said she wanted to take Max for a walk and Musa said she wanted to sleep, so I just watched a movie.

…

BRANDON'S POV  
"So Brandon, do you think I should wear a pink dress or a green dress?" Sophia asked me.

We were at the park and that's all she's been talking about for the past 20 minutes.

"Sophia, I already told you, you'll look good in anything you wear," I said smiling.

"Aww thanks Brandy!" She squealed.

Then all of a sudden a dog came running to us and jumped on the bench we were sitting on and sat in the middle of me and Sophia. She let out a loud scream and jumped off the bench.

"MAX!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Stella running towards our bench, she stopped and swore to herself making me smirk.

"Umm, sorry about that, I didn't mean to interrupt your, uh, date, let's go Max," She said looking at Max and not making eye contact with me, I frowned.

I looked at Max, he just sat there not moving a muscle.

I looked back at Stella and grinned, she sighed.

"Max, come on!" She tried again.

It didn't work, Max lied down resting his head on my lap.

"Max!" She scolded causing me to laugh.

"This is not funny, I am SO sorry, I don't know what happened to him," Stella apologized, I stopped petting Max and looked at her. She was looking at me too! Finally! That was the first time she has done that since that other night.

"Looks like he missed me," I chuckled.

"He isn't the only one," She muttered,

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing," She quickly said causing me to smirk, I heard what she said, and it made me feel SO HAPPY! SO she does miss me too. God if only we could talk again, I miss her SO FREAKING MUCH!

"Right, okay, come on Max, let's GO!" She said sternly causing Max to whimper. I looked at Stella who looked quite panicked.

"So how have you been Stella?" I asked, she looked at Sophia and then bit her lip and shrugged, I nodded. Right, I forgot.

I looked at Sophia and she was glaring at Stella, umm, jealous much?

"Right then, bye Max," She said, my head shot up and so did Max's.

Stella started walking away. Max jumped off the bench and ran to Stella making her laugh, Stella quickly leashed him, ahh, I see what she did there. Smart.

Max started whining and tugging at his leach and Stella look so confused, it was quite cute and funny at the same time.

When Stella and Max were halfway across the park I heard a scream and I looked away from Sophia and saw Max running pulling Stella with her!

I burst out laughing.

I quickly ran to them and Max stopped running, Stella groaned.

I looked at her, amused. She shook her head at me and laughed.

Sophia walked up to me and put her arm around my waist.

"I see what you're doing Stella, stop trying to steal my boyfriend bitch," Sophia snapped at Stella causing mine and Stella's mouth to drop.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked, "Why would I STEAL your boyfriend? And the only bitchy thing I've down recently is not talk to my best friend because of some good for nothing, selfish brat!" Stella spat.

WOOH! Go Stella!

"I do NOT sell fish!" Sophia whined, "Why does everyone tell me I do?"

Stella's left eyebrow raised. She only does that when someone said something dumb and she was highly amused.

"Please tell me you didn't mean that," Stella said.

"Mean what?" Sophia asked puzzled.

"Oh dear God, some chick you got Brandon, quite the keeper," Stella smirked, I chuckled,

Stella looked at Sophia and laughed, then she walked away with Max following her.

I turned around to walk back to the bench and laughed to myself.

"I'm still confused Brandy," Sophia wailed.

"Of course you are," I muttered shaking my head.

… **Okay, I tried to make this chapter a Brella chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Btw I'm writing this on my birthday, so you sure as hell better appreciate this shit because I could be out celebrating my 13** **th** **with a huge ass bowl of ice-cream or going out with my friends but I'm not, instead I'm writing this…**

 **Lol nah, I'm literally just sitting at home, with no friends ;(**

 **Lonely af!**

 **AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT FREAKING BOWL OF ICE-CREAM EITHER!**

 **Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

NO POV  
"STELLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Musa screamed. Musa and Flora were waiting by the front door for their sister to get reay.

"I'M COMING!" Stella yelled.

Musa and Flora sighed.

"How long does it take for a person to change?" Musa sighed.

"For a normal person about 5 minutes, for Stella? 30 minutes," Flora grinned.

Musa laughed.

"Oh haha, very funny guys," Stella said rolling her eyes as she walked towards them.

"Finally! Let's go! The dresses will run out by the time we get there," Flora said, it was the day of the ball, they had just closed school an hour ago and the girls completely forgot about buying the dresses and so they quickly hurried home to change before heading straight to the mall to shop for the ball! ( **lol, mall, ball, get it?)**

5 MINUTES LATER

The girls reached the mall and immediately began searching stores for their last minute ball shopping.

They had about 4 hours until the ball started. And this year the school had gone all out on preparing for the last day of school ball.

It was on a boat.

Yup, a boat. Imagine.

So the theme was blue, green or white.

"Okay, we've been here for 15 minutes and all the shops we've been in don't even have dresses that go with the theme," Musa groaned.

"I know, we're going to miss our salon appointment if we don't hurry up," Stella sighed.

"Well the dresses aren't just going to walk to us you know, come on, let's keep looking," Flora smiled.

We shopped for another hour, still no luck in finding anything.

"Okay, we've searched the whole freaking mall, there isn't a single dress we like, or fit in, or match our theme," Musa sighed sitting down on a bench.

"I know, we may as well give up and not go to the ball," Stella sighed.

"No wait, look, there's a shop over there, we might as well look, who knows what we'll find there, and besides, what do we have to lose?" Flora said.

"Nothing? Ya, alright then," Stella said getting up, Musa followed and the three girls walked into the last shop in the mall.

"Hi, I'm June, how may I help you?" The shop assistant asked.

"Umm, we're looking for a last minute dress to wear to our ball tonight," Flora piped.

"Ah, do you have a theme of some sort?" she asked.

"Yes, blue, green or white," Stella smiled.

The shop assistant looked at us up and down, then smiled, "Follow me," She said turning around to walk to the back of the shop.

There in the middle of the room was a whole rack of dresses, all in the colours of their theme.

The three girls squealed and went bizarre. They looked at all the dresses until they found the one.

They went to try it on and when they came out…wow, just wow.

Musa was wearing a gorgeous turquoise coloured dress. It was high low and was in a way that it looked like small, flowing waves. The top part was diamond encrusted and it was sleeveless.

Stella tried on a white mini dress that reached 2 inches above her knee. It was also strapless. It had little frills on the skirt part and a thin dark blue ribbon around the waist.

Flora found a light blue high low dress. It had one thick shoulder strap that went on her right shoulder, it had a little silver diamond belt around her waist.

"Whoa, I love it!" Stella squealed.

"Me too! Okay we'll take it," Flora nodded.

"How much are they?" Musa asked.

"15 dollars," The shop assistance said.

"Okay," The girls each took a $20 bill out of their pockets and handed it to the shop assistance. She took it and put the dresses carefully into a paper bag.

"How old are you girls?" She asked.

"We're turning 19 next month," Flora said.

The shop assistance looked at all three girls, "One minute," She said before walking back into the back room before re-appearing 2 minutes later.

"Here," she handed Stella a piece of paper, it was a leaflet.

Stella looked at it and her mouth fell open, Flora snatched it from her, "No way," She gasped.

Musa snatched it from her, "Holy Shit!"

 _SWELLVIEW'S TOP MODELS!_

 _HAVE YOU EVER DREAMED OF BECOMING A MODEL? WELL IF YOU SAID YES AND YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME ONE…_

 _JUST SEND A PHOTO OF YOURSELF TO THE EMAIL ADDRESS LISTED BELOW._

 _WE'LL BE PICKING 3 FEMALES_

 _THE 3 WINNERS WILL HAVE THE HONOUR OF BECOMING THE FACE OF SWELLVIEW!_

 _AND IF YOU THINK THAT'S GREAT, LISTEN TO THIS!_

 _YOU'LL BE GIVEN A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE TO FOR IT…_

 _VICTORIA SECRET MODELS!_

SEND US YOUR PHOTOS ON : ThisEmailIsFake

MAKE SURE YOU SEND US YOUR NAME, ADDRESS AND PHONE NUMBER TO KEEP IN TOUCH.

FINAL DATE TO SEND IN YOUR PHOTOS IS: 21st December 2015.

"Do you honestly think we'll get in?" Flora asked hopefully.

"I guess, but tomorrow is the final due date," Musa said.

"Ya, so if we can send our photos from tonight, today, we'll be fine right?" Stella said.

"Right," The rest chorused.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around, goodbye," June smiled as they walked to the salon.

When they finished over there, they quickly went home, put on their dresses and took their photos then sent them to the email address.

Then we rushed into the car Musa rented.

It was a sexy, red range rover, the 2014 model.

Stella wore her dress, she wore dark blue eyeshadow, light pink blush and pink lip-gloss, she had her hair straightened and she placed an elegant white hair band to keep her hair out of her face. She wore black high heels and she painted her nails silver. She wore a thin, beautiful silver necklace and matching silver diamond, long earrings.

Flora wore her dress, she wore light blue eyeshadow, pink blush and pink lip-gloss, she had straightened her hair and she had her hair into a half ponytail, but the hair tie was covered up by an elegant diamond broch. She wore silver high heels and painted her nails white. She wore a gorgeous diamond choker with silver dangly earrings.

Musa wore her dress, she wore turquoise eyeshadow, light pink blush and pink lip-gloss, she had her hair curled that looked like gorgeous waves, she didn't accessorize it because it looked gorgeous the way it was. She wore silver heels and painted her nails turquoise, she wore an elegant diamond necklace with silver hoops.

They already looked like models!

When they reached the harbor they quickly went onto the boat and were welcomed by a middle-aged man wearing a white suit. He smiled at the girls and directed them to where the ball was to be held.

The girls smiled and thanked him before following his directions, the boat began to move, so they must have been the last ones to arrive.

Another man dressed in a similar suit welcomed them, he was standing in front of a door.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you, everyone's already inside," he smiled moving out of the way, then he opened the door, and the girls walked in.

"Whoa, this place looks gorgeous!" Stella sighed as we looked around, glued to one spot.

Everyone turned to look at us and gasped.

It was pin drop silence

"Finally! There you are!" Someone yelled.

It was Emily.

Emily walked up to the three girls.

"You look AMAZING!" She squealed hugging each one of them.

"You look gorgeous!" Musa smiled.

She did. She was wearing a dark blue floor length dress with a low neckline and small slits on each leg, with silver pumps and matching silver jewelry.

"Aw thank you! Anyway Musa, I wanted to ask if you could maybe a sing a song for entertainment?" Emily asked.

"Sure! I'd love to! When?" Musa grinned.

Emily grinned too as the other 2 sisters walked away to mingle with everyone.

 **Next chapter update tomorrow?**

 **I don't know.**

 **But I start school on Thursday so if not tomorrow then definitely this weekend.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Please review. That can be your birthday gift to me ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

HELIA'S POV  
Kate and I walked into the ballroom and greeted everyone.

I wore a black suit with a light blue tie and black smart shoes, I wore a silver watch and left my hair the way it was.

She and her friends decided they wouldn't go with the theme and they'd stand out in the crowd.

She wore a pink mini-dress with a silver belt around her waist and silver high heels. She had straightened her hair and now it was at her shoulders instead of in an afro. She wore a shit load of make-up. She contoured her face like there was no tomorrow, she had 50 shades of pink on her eyelids and some on her cheeks and bright red lipstick, with mascara and winged eyeliner plus she coloured her eyebrows so they were now what people call "On point"

Brandon and Riven's girls were dressed exactly the same except Ciara wore red and Sophia wore orange.

They didn't look bad or anything in fact they looked really good it was just…I don't even know.

So anyway Kate and I sat by the bar, sipping on a glass of punch, and like usual, she went on and on about how she was the prettiest girl in the room and how her friends were the second and third. I would have agreed on that…but then The Anderson's walked in.

My mouth dropped and so did everyone else's. It went pin drop silence and everyone was just staring at the three.

HOLY GOOD FUCK!

"Finally! There you are!" Someone yelled, Emily. Of course.

She walked to them, breaking the silence.

After that, the room was pretty much like how it was before.

The three girls spread out to say hi to everyone, and I sat there watching, even from this side of the room you could hear girls screaming and squealing and guys complimenting.

"Uh, who do they think they are?" Sophia asked as the other 2 couples walked to us.

"I know right? Like, they clearly just wanted attention," Ciara scowled.

"Attention seeking brats," Kate spat.

Riven, Brandon and I rolled our eyes.

"Uh, I need the bathroom," Kate said then walked away, the other 2 girls following.

Riven and Brandon sat down on either sides of me and shook their heads.

We watched the triplets walk around and smile at everyone they talked to, but the thing is they smiled like they meant it, unlike our girlfriends, who either fake smile or don't smile.

Then the girls came back from the bathroom and sat on our laps.

And all 6 of us began discussing our Christmas plans.

I was actually not looking forward to going, I don't know what's gotten into me.

…

FLORA'S POV  
Whoa! This ball looked great! I didn't think the school would put this much effort into something like this, but actually, Emily IS on the school committee and she must have persuaded them.

And it worked!

I walked around and said hi to everyone and thanked them for their compliments.

It was so cool, and to think I wasn't going to come at all!

After I said hi to everyone, a song began to play, and soon the whole dance floor was covered with dancing couples, I made my way to the back of the room and watched everyone with a smile on my face, Stella was talking to a group of people and Musa was at the back with Emily, preparing her performance.

Just then Musa walked up to me,

"Sup Flora," She asked standing next to me.

"Nothing much, what's up?" I asked.

"Okay, Flora do you think you and Stella could sing this song with me?" She asked, I nodded.

"Sure, I'll ask Stella and I'll meet you at the back in a minute," I said, she grinned and then walked behind the curtain that leaded to the backstage.

I walked to Stella.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow my sister for awhile," I said politely.

Rosie, Jane, Kevin, Stuart, Jacob and Stella turned to look at me and smiled.

"Please do Flora, she's talking too much," Rosie joked.

"I'm sure she is," I laughed, Stella's friends began to laugh.

"Hey!" Stella whined playfully.

The both of us walked backstage after I asked her if she wanted to sing and she said yes.

"Great! You're here, you're up after this song ends," Emily said handing the 2 of us mikes.

We walked to Musa and she explained what we'd be doing, and Stella and I understood immediately,

Soon the song finished and Emily walked up on stage.

"Hello Everyone! I hope you're all having a good time! I have a special performance for you guys and I hope you like it, let's give it up for the Anderson's!" She yelled into the mike, the whole room cheered.

My sisters and I walked onto the stage and smiled.

We had the school band playing the song with us and some members of the choir too so I have a feeling this song is gonna be amazing.  
NO POV

FIGHT SONG

FLORA

Like a small boat

On the ocean,

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word,

Can make a heart open.

I might only have one match,

But I can make an explosion

MUSA  
And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight,

Can you here my voice this time?

ALL

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now

I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

MUSA  
Cause' I still got a lot of fight left in me

STELLA  
Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

Into deep

Say I'm into deep

FLORA  
Into deep

STELLA

And it's been two years,

I miss my home,

There's a fire burning in my bones.

Still believe,

Yeah I still believe.

MUSA  
And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight,

Can you here my voice this time?

ALL

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now

I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

MUSA

Cause' I've still got a lot of fight left in me

FLORA

Like a small boat

On the ocean,

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word,

Can make a heart open.

I might only have one match,

But I can make an explosion

MUSA  
This is my fight song (hey)

Take back my life song (hey)

Prove I'm alright song (hey)

ALL  
My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause' I've still got a lot of fight left in me

STELLA

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

…

The crowd cheered like they've never done before.

It felt amazing standing on that stage and singing your heart out and to be awarded by an amazing standing observation.

The Anderson's grinned at the crowd and then walked off the stage.

"Omigod guys! That was absolutely amazing!" Emily cried.

Stella's friends walked up to us and nodded.

"Aw, thanks!" Stella beamed.

Just then another song started, and just like before all the couples were on the dance floor, even Emily guys were dancing.

Flora, Stella and Musa stood by the side and watched.

"Okay, I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food," Musa said, she walked over to the buffet and filled her plate with those tiny sausage things.

Stella and Flora laughed as she stuffed her face,

"Right, I'm going to get a drink, you want anything Flo?" Stella asked.

Flora shook her head, "No thanks,"

Then Stella walked over to the bar, trying her best to avoid the guys.

FLORA'S POV

I stood alone at the back of the room again.

"Hey," Someone said, I looked at where it came from and saw Dylan walking towards me.

I smiled at him. "Hey,"

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked giving me his hand.

"Umm," I hesitated, I looked over at Helia who was quite occupied by Kate, I looked back at Dylan and smiled, "Sure, why not,"

He led me to the dance floor and we began dancing to the song Shut up and Dance, by walk the moon.

After like 10 minutes of dancing I saw Helia, Riven, Brandon, Kate, Ciara and Sophia walk outside on the deck, which is basically that balcony thing outside that overlooked the sea.

When they were outside I saw them begin to argue, I stopped dancing and looked at Stella who was also looking at the 6 while sipping a glass of punch, she looked at me, and then we both looked at Musa, who was ALSO looking at the deck while biting sausage. She dropped the sausage on to her plate before she took a bite, and looked at Me and Stella. I let go of Dylan's hand, Stella put her glass of punch down and Musa put her plate down too.

Then the three of us walked to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked nodding my head to the direction of the deck.

My sisters shrugged and looked as confused as I felt.

"Come on, let's go," Musa said, so we made our way outside and stopped a good distance away so they couldn't see us but we could hear them.

"Look, we never really liked you and we never really will," Kate said.

"It was all a prank we did to get back at the Anderson's," Sophia said.

"And it worked, we knew you guys liked us, and we knew the girls liked you so we decided to crush their little hearts," Ciara smirked.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Riven asked.

"Nothing really, we just felt like we should," Sophia cackled.

"So to get things straight, we're over, and so are our plans for this Christmas," Kate grinned.

"Bye losers," Ciara cackled as the three girls walked away.

"Omigod! What the actual fuck?" I whispered to my sisters.

"Those little bitch ass motherfuckers!" Musa cried.

"I'm going to have a word with them," Stella scowled. We went and followed the 3 biatches into the bathroom.

"Okay listen here you little twats," Musa barked storming in on them laughing.

"We heard what you said," I snapped.

"How could you be so cold hearted?" Stella asked.

"How could you not?" Ciara scoffed.

"If you try acting smart with us one more time you'll be needing more than 1 first aid kit to fix that uglified face of yours," Musa threatened.

"Okay, we're sorry," Ciara whimpered.

"I don't even know why we're wasting our time with you, we have people to help feel better," I said.

"I can't believe you could do something to that extend," Stella said.

"It's disgusting, let's go guys," Musa said shooting a disgusted look at them.

We walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing," I cried.

"Forget them, we need to go to the guys," Musa said, we nodded and looked for the guys.

NO POV

They were still out on the deck, Riven was leaning his back on the wall, Helia was leaning his on the railing and Brandon was leaning his stomach on the railing. All looked completely hurt and broken and confused. It was quite windy that night.

"Hey," The girls said softly walking out on the deck. They looked even prettier outside with their hair blowing in the wind and the moon's light on their faces.

The boys head shot up.

"Hey," They chorused frowning, then looked back down at their shoes.

The girls frowned.

"We, er, heard what happened," Musa whispered looking at Riven,

"You did?" The guys asked, their heads shooting up again and looking directly at the girls.

The triplets nodded.

"Look we're really sorry they didn't turn out the way you expected," Flora sighed walking to Helia and putting her arm gently on his shoulder.

He smiled at her with sadness in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, we should," Brandon sighed tensing up. Stella put her arm on his shoulder and he relaxed, smiling at her thankfully.

"He's right, we should have broken up with them the minute we heard what they said to you," Riven groaned. Musa placed her hand gently on his arm to calm him down, he smiled at her.

"Look, it's okay, everyone has their fair amount of ugly breakups," Stella said.

"Ya, I mean they're so many other fish in the sea, and this makes sense because we are on a boat at an ocean themed ball with SO many single girls looking for someone to dance with, wow I am smart," Musa grinned cracking everyone up.

"It's not that, it's just that, we don't give a damn about the breakup, it's just THEY broke up with US, and I don't even care, I guess we didn't really like them as much as we thought we did," Brandon grinned.

"So wait, you didn't even like them?" Flora asked.

"But yet you still put up with their presence," Stella said.

The guys nodded.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" The triplets asked.

The boys laughed, "We survived that, we didn't survive 2 months without talking to you though, we've missed you," Helia said.

"Yeah, I'd miss my cool ass too actually," Musa joked making everyone burst out laughing.

"So does that mean you're spending Christmas with your families?" Stella asked.

The guys looked at each other and grinned, "That's the plan," Brandon smiled

…

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **It might be like 2 or 3 chapters until they finally get together, maybe even more.**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got this chapter idea from another story, I forgot what it was called or who it's by but I know it was a Musa X Riven story…and that story was one of my favorites, so leggo.**

CHAPTER 16

THE NEXT DAY  
NO POV

Flora, Musa and Stella got ready in the morning.

The guy's families still insisted they come with them to the lodge and since they insisted, the girls were left with no choice but to go.

So there they were standing outside Riven's house and loading their suitcases into the back of the bus that they rented.

Musa was dressed in a casual white t-shirt and black jeggings and red converses, her hair tied into a high ponytail and a light brown scarf wrapped around her neck.

Stella wore a green tank top, black skinnies and a white cardigan, with black converses and her hair up into a high ponytail.

Flora wore a pink t-shirt, black leggings and a grey hoodie, the kind with a zip, white converses and her hair up into a high ponytail too.

They all hoped onto the bus and were ready to leave.

"Umm, okay so, Riven, Brandon and Helia's cousins will be coming to spend Christmas because their families went to Europe," Alison said.

The three boys groaned and the triplets looked at them raising their eyebrows

Riven's dad was driving and his mum was sitting in the passenger seat.

Helia's mum and dad were sitting in one of the seats in the front and Brandon's mum and dad were sitting in the other.

Riven's grandparents were sitting behind Helia's parents, Helia's grandparents were sitting behind Brandon's. Brandon's grandparents were sitting behind Riven's and Chloe, Chelsea and Christina were sitting behind Helia's.

It was quite confusing.

Helia and Flora were sitting behind Brandon's grandparents. Musa and Riven were sitting behind the girls, and Stella and Brandon were sitting behind Musa and Riven with the bags.

Yup. Very confusing.

Right, anyways, after an hour and a half they had reached to this really tiny town thing,

It looked kind of like SwellView but less modern.

"Whoa, this place is gorgeous!" Flora gasped staring out the window.

Helia smiled at her and nodded.

"Yup, just like you," He thought.

They found their cabin and unloaded the bags.

Just then a snowflake landed on Musa's cheek, and another on Chloe's nose, and another on Amelia's forehead.

"Hey look, it's snowing," Stella grinned looking at the snowflake on her wrist.

Everyone stopped and looked at the sky.

It was gorgeous.

They gathered inside, were a fire was lit.

"Ah, nice and cozy," Amelia said.

"Hey look they're here," Someone yelled.

Then three boys walked into the room and hugged everyone.

The triplets stood aside watching.

"Girls, this is Sky, Brandon's cousin," Brandon's dad said pointing to a tall, fit guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and was actually very hot.

The girls plus Sky chorused a friendly hi.

"This is Timmy, Helia's cousin," Helia's dad said pointing to another quite tall guy with orange hair, he wore glasses and had blue eyes too and was very hot.

The girls plus Timmy chorused a friendly hi.

"And this is Nabu, Riven's cousin," Riven's dad said pointing to a tall guy with cocoa brown skin and a long braid down his back, he had brown eyes and was also very hot.

The girls plus Nabu chorused yet another go of friendly hi's.

"Guys, this is Stella, Flora and Musa," Andrea smiled pointing to each girl.

Everyone smiled at each other before going into the living room and sitting down to talk.

Well that's what the adults did.

The 3 small girls went outside to play in the snow, while the 6 boys and three girls went into the dining room to talk too.

"So how old are you guys?" Sky asked.

"We're 18," Stella smiled.

"Hmm, younger girls huh?" Nabu winked at Riven, Brandon and Helia.

"They're turning 19 next month," Riven said rolling his eyes.

"And we're not together," Helia said.

The girls nodded.

"Oh, I see," Timmy said, "So you're "just friends"?" doing those things with his fingers

"Yup, that's what we are," Musa smiled.

"So where do you guys live?" Flora asked.

"New York, but we're moving to SwellView," Nabu said.

"Wait what?!" B.R.H yelled.

 **B.R.H basically means Brandon, Riven and Helia.**

 **S.N.T means Sky, Nabu and Timmy.**

 **It's just to make life easier for me.**

"Yeah, we're moving here because of some financial problems we had in New York," Timmy said.

"Right then, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," Helia said.

Everyone nodded.

"How old are you guys?" Flora asked.

"19, same as them," Sky said.

"Who's hungry?" Alison yelled from the kitchen.

"I sure as hell am," The triplets said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

The others laughed and followed them into the kitchen.

Mmm, Chicken Lasagna!

"Oh yes!" Flora jumped up in joy.

"You haven't had that in long have you dear?" Helia's grandma smiled.

"It's been AGES! Alison you should have called me to help you," Flora said.

"Nonsense Flora, we both know I wouldn't have allowed that," Alison chuckled.

"But-" Flora argued.

"Jesus Flora, just shut up and eat!" Helia and Musa shouted at the same time and then looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

Everyone sat down and began to tuck in to Alison's famous lasagna.

After 10 minutes, everyone was done with the dinner and began clearing up, The boys were helping remove the stuff from the table, Flora was wiping the table, Stella was washing the dishes and Musa was drying them with a towel, The adults and kids went and sat down to watch TV.

"Umm, Brandon, I don't think that goes there," Musa said, the rest of the teenagers turned to look at him and started laughing.

Poor Brandon was standing in front of the fridge confused at what they were talking about, then he looked at his hand and sighed. "Right, a wooden spoon is not supposed to go in the fridge, my bad," He said, "So, uh, where _does_ it go?"

Stella slapped her forehead. "Give me that," She said snatching the spoon and throwing it into a drawer.

"Right, I knew that, I was just checking if you did," Brandon muttered.

"Yeah, sure," Stella scoffed.

…

"So mum, what are the sleeping plans?" Riven asked.

"Right yes, Sky, Timmy and Nabu will be sharing your usual room, so will the smaller girls, us adults will have our own rooms, so it will be, Riven and Musa, Helia and Flora and Brandon and Stella," Riven's mum said.

"Eh, bad guy!" Nabu chortled at the B.R.H's who stuck their tongues out in return as Timmy and Sky chuckled.

"Or, Me, Brandon and Helia share a room, Flora and Stella share a room and Musa sleeps on the couch," Riven said.

"So much for being a gentleman Riven," Flora snorted.

" _Thank you_ Flora, Riven you twat," Musa said wacking Riven on the back of his head.

"OW!" Riven cried rubbing the spot she hit.

"No, no one is sleeping on the couch and if someone was it would definitely not be my baby," Amelia said.

"Aw thanks mum," Riven beamed.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking about Musa," Amelia said.

"MUM!" Riven cried as Amelia put her arm around Musa and hugged her from the side.

"Aw, poor Riven," Nabu snorted.

"Okay, anyways, we're sticking to the original sleeping plans," Andrea said.

"But-"The triplets and the B.R.H's complained.

"No buts, to your rooms, now!" Alison demanded.

"What happened to those days when boys and girls were not allowed to sleep in the same room?" Stella asked.

"Exactly! Thank you Stell!" Brandon agreed.

"Well what happened to those days when teenagers your age would actually be super excited to be sharing a room with the opposite gender?" Amelia challenged back smirking.

"Super excited? More like super disgusted," Musa snorted earning nods from the 6 besties.

"Stop talking back to your mum and go to sleep," All three mums said at the same time before walking into their own rooms.

"Ya, she's not my mum," Flora squeaked.

"Correction, she's not your mum YET, she _is_ going to me your mother-in-law," Timmy chuckled earning a glare from both Helia and Flora.

Then they all went into their instructed rooms.

…

"I call the wheelie chair!" Musa yelled jumping on it.

"Aw, no fair!" Riven pouted.

Musa giggled throwing a pillow at him which hit him right in the face.

Musa swore to herself, "Oops?"

"Musa Elizabeth Caitlyn Jennifer Anderson you did NOT just do that," Riven gasped imitating Ciara.

Musa tried her best not to laugh.

"Oh but like I so did," She said joining in on the imitating.

"Like Oh My God!" Riven said.

"Like what the hell?" Musa grinned.

"This bitch had the nerve," Riven said snapping his fingers in a sassy way.

"That was like SO ratchet like, like OMG!" Musa said flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder.

"And I was all like, bitch where," Riven said imitating Kate now.

"And then she was all like, bitch true…" Musa said examining her nails exactly like Sophia did.

"And then you were all like, NO WAY!" Riven said like that girl from F.R.I.E.N.D.S, you know Janice?

"And then she was all like, OH. MY. GOD!" Musa said copying Riven with the whole Janice thing.

"And then we were all like, I ain't got no time for this shit," Riven said doing that thing that some chicks do, you know when they point their finger in the air and move their head.

Musa and Riven burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe you did that," Riven said.

"I can't believe you know my full name," Musa said raising her eyebrows.

"I listen to what you say," Riven said softly. Then they smiled at each other.

Just then Riven tackled Musa and started tickling her causing them to fall on the bed, laughing.

Then the room door opened and Amelia walked in.

"Oh get a room," She said.

"Just to clarify, this is _our_ room and also we weren't doing anything," Musa said panting.

"Riiight," Amelia smirked walking out closing the room door behind her.

Musa and Riven looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When the laughter died out…

"We should go to sleep, it's getting quite late," Musa said.

"Right, you go change into whatever girls sleep in," Riven stated locking their room door.

She nodded and then walked into the bathroom, she came out moments later wearing a pair of black mini-shorts and a light green tight fitting tank top and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

Even though it was winter it was EXTREMELY hot in the cabin.

She walked out into the room and Riven's jaw dropped.

"Holy Good Fuck!" He thought to himself.

"How can one be that hot?" he asked himself.

"Okay, your turn, go change into whatever it is guys sleep in," Musa said sitting on the bed.

Riven nodded and shook the image of Musa out of his head.

He went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of tracks and removed his t-shirt and walked out.

Musa's eyes opened wide.

"Holy mother of Jesus!" She thought to herself.

Freaking 6 pack? How much does this guy work out?

Fucking hotness over load!

"Um, Goodnight Riv," Musa squeaked trying not to stare and entered her bed.

Riven nodded and got in bed.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I started school today.**

 **27/08/15 just to clarify.**

 **Boring ass shit, literally, whenever I saw a teacher, I muttered the exact same thing every time, which is "Bitch ass motherfucker,' and sometimes my friends heard me so they would laugh their heads off and then the teacher would look at me as if I go around killing all the rainbows in the world…like da eff?**

 **So basically what I'm trying to say is that now that I'm in Year 9, "I need to step up my game, show some more discipline, and aim high cause you know what they say, if you aim for the sky you shall land on a cloud" Says no one but my form teacher.**

 **No seriously, he said that and then I said, "Sir, who the hell says that?"…those EXACT words and then the whole class started laughing.**

 **Nah, I'm joking.**

 **School is incredibly fun!**

 **Note the sarcasm.**

 **But since I need to "step up my game" and "Pull up my socks," (Seriously the crap teachers come up with these days is incredible) I will be updating less due to extra revision and tutions and also I might restart tennis, AKA the best sport one can play…OPINIONS THESE DAYS!  
So ya…. I'll probably update once or twice a week? Just know that if you get more than 3 updates a week, you are some lucky ass bitch. ;)**

 **i remember the name of the story! it's called "see you again" by . .**

 **Read it! It's AMAZING**

 **Anywaysss Reviewww!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The next day…

"Stella, wake up!" Musa yelled.

Stella's eyes shot open and saw Musa standing in front of her bed.

"What? Why?" Stella asked.

"We're taking the girls to the park, get ready," Musa said walking out of the room.

Stella groaned, she pushed herself off her bed and into the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and took a shower and put on her clothes.

She was wearing black leggings, a grey turtle neck sweater and white converses with her hair left open.

She walked out her room and went to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table and stuffing their faces with waffles.

"Morning," She beamed.

"Morning!' Everyone mumbled with their mouths full causing Stella to roll her eyes and sit down.

She tucked into a nice chocolaty waffle.

…

When everyone was finished they cleared up.

Musa was wearing a white t-shirt, black leggings, black converses and a black beanie with her hair left open.

Flora was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and a light brown cardigan with brown Uggs and her hair left loose.

"Okay, are we done?" Chloe asked.

"Yup, let's go," Flora smiled holding her hand and walking out the front door.

"We'll be back in about an hour or so," Helia said to their parents.

Then they all went outside and started walking to the park

Chloe clinging onto Flora's hand, Christina clinging onto Musa and Chelsea clinging onto Stella.

The 6 girls walked ahead of the guys talking about random things.

While the guys slacked behind, walking about 2 meters behind them.

Brandon, Riven and Helia looked at the girls and smiled.

"You like them don't you" Timmy blurted out.

"What?" The 3 guys chorused.

"No, no we don't," Helia said blushing.

Timmy, Nabu and Sky smiled at each other.

"Yes you do, it's quite obvious," Sky grinned.

"Shut up, they could here you!" Riven hissed.

"Why can't you go tell them, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Nabu asked.

"Um, they could hear us," Brandon said.

 **Oh how I love F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

"Don't be ridiculous," Timmy said.

"No, we just got out of a relationship and I don't think I want to get involved in another," Helia lied.

And alas they reached the park.

"Ooh swings!" The triplets squealed running to a swing each.

Everyone else laughed.

"How old are you?" Christina asked.

"Young enough to sit on a swing," Musa grinned swinging really high.

Christina laughed and the three kids went on the slides as the boys sat on a park bench.

"BOO! You guys are so boring!" Flora called as the triplets swung really high in perfect sync.

And when they were in mid-air they jumped up and landed on the ground perfectly.

The boys clapped, and the girls bowed.

After an hour at the park, they headed back home.

AT HOME  
The 9 teenagers where sitting in the dining room when all of a sudden Flora gasped,

"What's the time?" She asked.

"It's like 3:55, why?" Sky said.

"The results should be out," Flora said to her sisters.

"Omigod YES!" Stella yelped as the 3 ran out of the room and into the study room,

"What results?" Timmy asked. The boys shrugged.

After like 2 minutes they heard screams coming from the study room, the boys immediately got up and ran to the room as well as everyone else in the house, they burst into the room to see the three girls standing in front of a computer, screaming.

"What? What happened?" Brandon's dad asked.

The triplets turned to look at them, grinning, then they looked at each other and their grins grew bigger.

"We're going to L.A!" They squealed.

The mums all began to squeal too and all 6 of them began to jump up and down.

"What? I don't get it," Brandon said,

"We signed up for a model competition just for fun and we actually got in," Stella screamed.

"Not only will we be the face of Swell freaking View, but we'll be…tell them Flora," Musa smiled.

"Freaking Victoria Secret models," Flora squealed.

Then everyone began cheering.

It was SO freaking cool.

"So when do you have to go?" Riven's dad asked.

"Umm, let me check," Musa said looking at the computer screen. "The, uh, end of this holiday,"

"Wait, you'll be missing school?" Riven asked. Musa nodded, "Can I become a Victoria Secret model?"

Everyone looked at him in horror. "I was joking,"

They let out a sigh of relief.

Riven rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

"So, you're going to be moving back to L.A?" Chloe whimpered, everyone froze, Riven came back and the all stared at the three.

"Are we?" Stella asked.

"I think we are," Flora said.

Everyone gasped and then sighed.

"But we still have a few weeks, right?" Musa said.

"So you're, you're moving to L.A?" Brandon stammered, they boys looked at each worried. The parents looked at each other worried and the kids looked like they were going to cry.

"We can cancel, we can just tell them to find someone else," Flora insisted.

"You can cancel.." Alison said.

"…But you won't," Andrea said

"What? Don't you want us to stay?" Musa asked.

"We do, of course we do, but we don't want you stay here knowing that you just missed the once in a lifetime opportunity of becoming a Victoria Secret model! Do you know how many girls would LOVE to be in your place?" Amelia asked.  
"You go out there and make us proud," Helia's dad said.

Then everyone walked out and did their own stuff, everyone else except the Anderson's.

"Holy Shit balls!" Musa exclaimed, "We're going to be models!"  
"I can NOT believe this is actually happening," Stella squealed

"I can't believe we just fixed things up with the guys and know we're going away," Flora sighed.

Musa and Stella froze.

"I didn't think of that," Musa cried.

"Dammit!" Stella cursed.

The three sighed in unison.

FLORA'S POV

I can't believe I'm going to be separated from Helia again.

Again for God's Sake!

How am I going to survive almost 8 months without him?  
I said 8 months because that might be the only possible time we'll see each other being that he'll be in school and I'll be too busy with the modelling stuff.

Ugh, why does love have to be so complicated?

The worst part is that I'll never be able to get over Helia and who know if he finds ANOTHER girl while I'm gone?

I have so many mixed feelings about this news.

I'm so thrilled and excited that I, Flora Anderson, is going to be a model, and not just any model, a freaking Victoria Secret's MODEL! How crazy is that?!  
I'm also extremely sad about leaving everyone behind, everyone that I've grown to love a lot.

And I only have a couple of days left, like a week and a half? I don't know, it's all really confusing.

*Sigh, at least I'll be seeing Aunt Melissa though.

But I can't believe Sky, Nabu and Timmy are moving here and at the same time I'm moving AWAY.

What the freaking hell?  
Like what even?

…

 **I know it's short, I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Like really really sorry.**

 **But anyways…**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

TIME SKIP TO JANUARY

"I cannot believe we have to go just after our birthday," Musa grumbled.

"I can't believe you threw such a big party for us," Flora smiled.

"I can't believe I'm 19," Stella cried.

"I can't believe your becoming models!" Andrea smiled.

"I can't believe how much you guys can't believe stuff," Riven muttered.  
Musa wacked him on the arm.

"See, that's something I'm not gonna miss," Riven scowled rubbing the spot she hit.

"Don't lie to yourself," Musa winked causing everyone to laugh.

They were all currently standing outside the girl's house, everyone that went to the cabin for Christmas.

The girls sighed as their limousine drove up their street.

"I can't believe you're going in THAT!" Sky gushed with envy.

"I can't seem to believe it either," Brandon's dad sighed.

"You girls should get going, don't want you to miss your flight," Helia's dad muttered.

Everyone looked like they were about to shed a few tears.

In turns the girls hugged everyone but didn't hesitate to pull away when they reached the guys.

"I'm gonna miss you Flora," Helia whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget about me Stella," Brandon sighed in Stella's ear.

"Find me a hot babe Musa," Riven grinned into Musa's ear making Musa laugh, "No don't, just promise I'll see you again?" Riven sighed.

Musa bit back her tears, "Riven I-"

But she was interrupted by Christina wrapping her arms around Musa, she smiled weakly.

"You make sure you stay just like you are," The triplets smiled kneeling down to say bye to the girls.

"I can't wait to tell everyone in school I know a Victoria secret model!" Chloe squealed.

Everyone laughed.

"Ya, and I can't wait to tell everyone I know Chloe Dorman!" Flora grinned.

Then the triplets took off their silver necklaces from their necks and placed it gently around the little girl's.

Musa gave Christina a silver locket with a small Music notes on the front cover of the heart. Inside was a picture of the two of them.

Stella gave Chelsea a silver locket with a small sun carved into the front cover of the heart. Inside was a picture of the 2 of them.

Flora gave Chloe a silver locket with a small flowers decorating the cover of the locket, inside was a picture of the 2 of them.

The girls thanked them and then The Anderson's were off to the airport.

A new adventure awaited them.

…

 **I'm not very familiar with the whole modeling stuff so I'm just going to skip that part but the girls have become one of the most well-known faces worldwide.**

3 YEARS EARLIER (WHEN THEY FIRST LANDED IN L.A)

After 2 weeks of staying with Aunt Melissa, the girls moved into their own house that the modeling agency gave them, they were told they'd be sharing with 3 other models and today was the first time seeing them since they were landing in L.A today from the U.K… This is how they met their life long best friends.

…

 _The front door opened and in walked 3 familiar looking girls._

" _BLOOM!?" Stella screamed._

" _STELLA?!" A girl with fiery red hair screamed._

" _TECNA!?" Flora squealed._

" _FLORA?!" A girl with short purple hair squealed._

" _LAYLA!?" Musa yelled._

" _MUSA?!" A girl with long dark brown hair yelled._

" _AAH!" All 6 girls screamed hugging each other._

" _Oh My God! I can NOT believe this is happening!" Bloom grinned._

" _I know!" Stella sighed, "I can't believe we're becoming models TOGETHER!"_

" _I can't believe I haven't seen you in like 3 years now!" Tecna smiled._

" _It's been ages! Omigod!" Layla sighed._

 _The girls caught up in everything that happened in the past 3 years of being apart._

…

NOW

Now the 6 girls were 22.

22!

Isn't that amazeballs?!  
but…

3 years have gone with seeing or talking to the guys back in Swell View.

But none of them ever forgo about each other.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this, I'm so freaking happy to see the looks on their faces!" Stella squealed as the 6 ex-models entered a taxi.

"Aah, it's good to be back," Musa beamed.

"It's good to be done," Flora said, "Don't get me wrong, I LOVED modelling, but it's just too much to take, I just want to go back and live a normal life,"

"I don't think we CAN live a normal life Flo," Tecna sighed, everyone nodded.

It was winter, to be more particular, Christmas.

Yes, Christmas, it was the 25th of December.

Which means the families they know and loved would be at the old cabin not far from Swell View. And yup, that's right, the girls were coming home to surprise the shit out of them

In about an hour they reached the cabin.

The girls got out and paid the taxi driver and wished him Merry Christmas.

Even though the girls were all turning 23, they still looked as gorgeous and as young as a 18 year old.

They were still freaking hot.

"Oh God, aren't you feeling cold Musa?" Layla shivered.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" Musa sang

"Come on let's go in," Flora laughed.

She opened the door and the 6 walked in, closing the door behind them.

Inside, every head in the house, minus three, turned to look at the door and let out a huge scream when they saw who was standing there.

They all ran to the girls and squeezed them tight,

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked smiling, "And who are these gorgeous girls?"  
"BLOOM?!" Sky yelled.

"Sky?" Bloom asked running towards him and giving him a hug.

"LAYLA?" Nabu yelled.

"Nabu?" Layla gasped jumping on him.

"TECNA?" Timmy shrieked.

"Timmy?" Tecna questioned throwing her arms on him.

"Huh?" Stella asked.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" Bloom asked grinning.

"This is our family," Sky said.

"Right, I knew that," Bloom lied.

"Again, huh?" Stella said.

"We used to go to the same school, we were the best of friends in high school," Timmy explained.

"Ohh," Everyone chorused.

"Umm, where are the guys?" Flora asked.

"They went to get groceries and stuff like that," Chloe said.

"Oh, okay," Stella said.

"WE GOT PRESENTS!" Musa screamed. They all crowded into the sitting room and the girls gave out all the presents.

"LOOK WHAT WE FOUND IN THE SHOPS!" A deep voice yelled.

"ANOTHER FREAKING MAGAZINE ALL ABOUT THEM!" Another voice yelled.

"ARE YOU JEALOUS!?" Yet another voice yelled.

Christina opened the door to the living room to see 3 guys standing there, they immediately walked into the sitting room, not realizing who was sitting on their couches.

"It's nice to see you're interested in our work," Musa smirked.

The 3 boy's eyes shot towards the three girls sitting on the couch.

Brandon stopped waving the magazine in his hand and dropped it on the floor.

Riven and Helia dropped the plastic bags in their hands onto the floor to.

"Oh My God," They gasped.

The three girls literally jumped on their restricted guy, who caught her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Helia asked.

"It's good to see you too Helia," Flora said rolling her eyes.

"We decided we don't want to model anymore," Bloom said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Brandon asked pointing to Bloom, Layla and Tecna.

"You don't know who we are?" Layla gasped mockingly.

"No as in, I _know_ who you are, I just don't _know?"_ Brandon said.

"And I thought I was the one that didn't finish school," Stella said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I think he means who you are to him," Sky said.

"Ah, right, we're their friends," Tecna said.

"Whose friends?" Riven sked confused.

"Those three, and those three," Tecna finished.

"Oh, OH! we've heard a lot about you girls," Helia said.  
"You have?"

"Yeah, these guys won't shut up about-OW!" Brandon cried as Timmy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Umm, what they meant was that they heard a lot about you through the, uh, magazines and the umm, talk shows and stuff," Nabu said glaring at Brandon.

"Right, yes, that's what I meant," Brandon nodded.

"Okay? What have you been up to these past 3 years? I mean, you are 23 right? Who's the lucky woman," Flora grinned playfully.

"Yes, do tell us," Musa grinned cheekily,

"Uh, no one," Helia groaned.

"Oh so we're not the only unlucky ones," Bloom said to the rest of the girls.

"Yup, we're all losers," Stella sighed.

"No you aren't, well they are, but you aren't," Amelia said.

"This is why I love your mother," Musa, Flora and Stella said at the same time as the guys cried "Hey!"

Everyone laughed.

"So what's for dinner?" Chloe asked her mum,

"Chicken lasagna," Alison grinned.

"I came on the right day!" Flora smiled.

"Yup, we've been eating A LOT of chicken lasagna without you Flora, in fact, we have it almost every day, and it tastes SO much better," Helia teased.

"Okay, good for you," Flora said.

"Gaah, you were supposed to get angry! I WAS WINDING YOU UP!" Helia said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Helia, unlike you, I matured over the past 3 years," Flora said.

"Matured my ass," Helia muttered.

"A perfect example of an immature little kid," Flora said pointing to Helia.

"It's okay, I'm SO much smarter than you, you can learn A LOT in 2 terms you know," Helia grinned.

"I don't really care Helia," Flora said truthfully.

"You will when you don't get a good job," Helia smirked.

"I ALREADY have a good job," Flora said, "I'm a freaking model, people PAY me to wear their clothes, they PAY me whenever I tweet something, I'm like a younger Kim Kardashian, in fact, I'm a Kendall Jenner,"

"OH! You just got told by your bestie!" Chelsea, Christina and Chloe said.

"What have you been doing?" Stella asked.

"Mhdgkgwrnw," Brandon muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Stella asked

Brandon sighed, "We work, in the, zoo,"

"YOU DO?!" The girls cried.

"You are so freaking lucky," Layla cried.

"I wanna work in a zoo," Flora said.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Bloom asked.

"That's SO cool," Stell gasped.

"I wish I could do that," Tecna muttered.

"A zoo? Where do I sign up?" Musa yelled.

"You don't think it's lame?" Timmy asked.

"LAME? Whoever'd think working in a zoo is lame, is obviously pretty lame," Tecna said.

"Exactly!" The rest chorused.

"Huh, then people are just lame ass haters," Riven shrugged.

"That they are my friend," Musa grinned.

…

 **I'm boreddd.**

 **I think I'm gonna end the story soon.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay….FINALLY I HAVE GOTTEN THE ENERGY TO UPDATE THIS STORY**

 **You see I've been really lazy, that and also the fact that my wrist and thigh have been killing me recently. Fuck you, whoever came up with the idea of making dance a sport and making us do it in P.E, but yes.**

 **I have updated the story.**

 **But also…I had a serious case of writers block, I honestly didn't know what I'm going to write.**

 **And I still don't, I'm just going to make it up as i go.**

 **So if this chapter is crap, I apologize in advance.**

 **Okay, leggo….**

CHAPTER 19

2 weeks into the future

BACK AT HOME

"BLOOM! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Stella shrieked from her bedroom.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP STELLA BEFORE _I_ LIFT YOUR ASS UP AND THROW YOU ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN!" Layla shrieked back.

"STOP YELLING OR _I'LL_ BE THE ONE THROWING YOUR LAME ASSES ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN!" Flora yelled.

"Scream a little louder guys, I don't think the people in Uganda quite heard you properly," Musa muttered sarcastically sitting down on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

"FLORA HAVE YOU SEEN MY GREEN DRESS?!" Tecna yelled.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL GODS, WHAT DO YOU WANT STELLA?!" Bloom shouted.

"I PUT IT IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM TECNA!" Flora yelled back

"I have an idea, why don't you go upstairs, and talk, quietly?" Musa suggested.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY? I CAN'T HEAR HER!" Tecna asked loudly.

"SHE SAID IT'S IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM!" Layla screamed.

"BLOOM! I'M WAITING!" Stella shrieked again.

"WELL YOU CAN KEEP WAITING THEN!" Bloom shrieked back.

"CAN THE TWO OF YOU STOP YELLING?!" Layla shouted.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO LAYLA!" Flora pointed out, louder than she intended to.

"WHAT?!" Tecna screamed confused, "WE DON'T HAVE A SAILING ROOM!"

"LAUNDRY ROOM YOU DUMBSHIT!" Flora yelled.

"OH! OKAY I FOUND IT!" Tecna yelled.

"STELLA YOU CALLED ME ALL THE WAY UP HERE TO CLOSE THE FUCKING ZIP OF YOUR DRESS?!" Bloom shrieked.

"WELL WHAT ELSE WOULD I CALL YOU FOR?!" Stella screamed.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE TO GET READY TOO!" Bloom yelled.

"TECNA WEAR ARE MY PUMPS?!" Layla screamed.

"UNDER YOUR BED!" Tecna yelled.

"I LOST MY PHONE!" Flora screamed.

"IT'S IN THE BATHROOM!" Bloom screamed.

"CAN YOU BRING IT FOR ME?!" Flora asked.

"I'M KINDA BUSY! I STILL HAVE TO DO MY MAKE-UP, AND I'M QUITE BEHIND ON TIME BECAUSE STELLA HERE, CAN'T CLOSE THE ZIP OF HER OWN DRESS!" Bloom shouted.

"IT WAS STUCK! AND YOU KNOW I'M NOT FLEXIBLE!" Stella shrieked.

"BEING FLEXIBLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Bloom yelled.

"NOOOO!" Tecna screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ever girl yelled, minus Musa.

"MY WINGED EYELINER ISN'T COMING NICELY!" Tecna complained loudly.

"USE A SPOON!" Stella yelled.

"I'M DOING MAKE-UP STELLA, NOT DRINKING SOUP!" Tecna yelled.

"NO YOU MORON! SHE MEANS USE A SPOON TO GUIDE YOU!" Bloom yelled.

"OH!" Tecna screamed, "CAN SOMEONE GET ME A SPOON?!"

"WHAT JEWELLRY WOULD MATCH MY DRESS?!" Flora asked.

"I THINK THE SILVER!" Layla yelled.

"DOES THIS DRESS MAKE ME LOOK FAT?!" Stella called.

"FINE! I'LL GET THE SPOON MYSELF!" Tecna yelled.

"NOTHING CAN MAKE YOU LOOK FAT!" Layla yelled.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT DOES IT?!" Stella yelled.

"NO STELLA, NO IT DOES NOT!" Flora shrieked.

"I THINK I'M GONNA CHANGE ANYWAYS," Stella shrieked.

"WELL THAT'S SURPRISING!" Tecna yelled.

"I THINK I'VE PUT A BIT TOO MUCH MAKE-UP," Bloom shouted.

"I THINK I MESSED UP THE SPOON!" Tecna screamed.

"Can't a girl watch one episode of SpongeBob in peace?" Musa groaned.

"NO!" Every other girl yelled.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE GETTING READY?!" Layla yelled.

"I am ready," Musa called.

"YOU'RE GOING LIKE THAT?!" Bloom screamed.

"Omigod! WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES NOT SOME RED CARPET MOVIE PREMIER!" Musa screamed.

"SO!? I'M AN EX MODEL, I HAVE HIGH STANDARDS!" Stella shrieked.

"YEAH, HIGH STANDARDS OF BULLSHIT!" Musa yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Stella gasped.

"YOUR MUM!" Musa yelled.

"IS YOUR MUM TOO!" Stella yelled,

"NO! YOU WERE ADOPTED REMEMBER!?" Musa called.

"OH!" Everyone, minus Stella, yelled

"BURN!" Tecna yelled.

"DO YOU NEED SOME ICE?" Flora asked.

"MUSA! ARE THE BOYS READY?!" Layla asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Nabu yelled walking into the Winx's house.

"Welcome to the madhouse, population: those girl's up there," Musa grinned pointing upstairs, where all the other girls were getting ready.

"I FREAKING HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE TWAT!" Tecna yelled.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Musa yelled.

The boys laughed and sat down in the living room with Musa.

…

AFTER 5 MINUTES

"CAN YOU GIRLS HURRY THE HELL UP?! IF WE MISS THE FUCKING MOVIE, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BREAK THOSE FUCKING FACES OF YOURS!" Musa yelled.

"Jesus Musa, chill," Riven soothed.

"We came up with the idea of going to the movies at 5:00, okay? It's now 8:00, basically they've been getting ready for the past 3 FREAKING HOURS!" Musa screamed.

The boys looked at each other.

"CAN YOU HURRY THE HELL UP?!" Brandon yelled.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE!?" Timmy shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA MISS THE FREAKING MOVIE!" Helia screamed.

"3 HOURS!?" Nabu shrieked.

"BLOODY HELL, GET DOWN ALREADY!" Sky yelled.

"OMIGOD!" Riven yelled.

ALL AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME BY THE WAY.

"Jesus guys, chill," Musa mocked.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Damn you guys can be so impatient sometimes," Stella coed.

"It took you 3 hours to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, really?" Brandon groaned.

"Hey! Don't question my choice of clothes," Layla snapped.

"Jeez, okay," Nabu said

"Can we just go already, you made me miss one show, there is no way I'm missing another," Musa grumbled walking out the door.

The others followed and the 12 of them walked to the cinema, 3 minutes before the movie started.

FLASHBACK  
 _"Let's watch a movie, but not a home movie, let's go to the cinema," Helia said._

" _That's a good idea, I like it," Flora nodded._

" _Okay, what movie?" Tecna asked._

" _HORROR!" The boys yelled._

" _NO FUCKING WAY!" The girls yelled._

" _Aww why?!" Nabu whined._

" _Because, we watched a horror movie last time," Layla said._

" _Annabel was not a horror movie," Sky insisted._

" _I wouldn't want to know what a horror movie is in your eyes," Bloom muttered._

" _COME ON! We'll be there if you get scared," Riven begged._

" _I don't care if the fucking Hulk is there, I am NOT watching one of those idiotic horror movies of yours," Musa said._

" _Hey! Horror movies are NOT idiotic," Helia whined._

" _Your face is pretty idiotic," Flora pointed out._

" _Okay hey, that was uncalled for," Helia said._

" _How about we watch something we'll all like," Timmy said._

" _Yeah like what?" Tecna asked._

" _Ooh let's watch Pitch Perfect 2?" Stella squealed._

" _No, fucking, way," Brandon growled._

" _Okay, I know, let's watch 21 jump streetS, we all wanted to watch that right?" Musa suggested._

" _I like that idea," Flora grinned._

" _Ya me too," Bloom smiled._

" _PERFECT!" Stella nodded._

" _YES!" Layla cheered._

" _Good Idea, yes," Tecna beamed._

" _You just want to watch it because of Dave Franco and Channing Tatum," Sky sighed rolling his eyes._

" _OF COURSE!" The girls yelled, the boys shook their heads grinning._

" _Okay, fine, you win," Riven laughed._

" _YES!" The girls cheered._

…

 **Okay, I know it's short, but in my defense…**

 **Okay I have no excuse.**

 **I already told you. I have NO idea how to end this story.**

 **SO HELP ME!**

 **Just give me ideas.**

 **You can either Review or PM me.**

 **And I'll put them in consideration.**

 **PLEASE!**

 **And even if you don't have an idea, you can still review…and PM me, I always reply.**

 **But please do try and help.**

 **THANKS!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"Umm, guys?" Tecna said staring at the ticket in her hand.

"What is it Tecna? The movie is gonna start soon," Timmy asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is NOT 21 jump street," Tecna muttered.

"WHAT?!" The girls shrieked.

"SHHH!" Some random strangers shushed.

"Busted," Nabu muttered.

"NO!" Stella whined unscrunching her ticket.

"Come on, The Maze Runner 2 is not at all scary," Brandon insured.

"If it is, Brandon I swear to God I won't talk to you," Stella frowned.  
"Aw come on Princessa, don't be like that," Brandon smirked.

"No Brandon, you got it wrong, I am NOT a princess, I'm a queen," Stella grinned. Musa and Flora rolled their eyes and the rest laughed.

"Well, I'm the fairest in the land," Layla quoted.

"Bitch please, if you're the fairest in the land I'm moving to the Sea," Musa said.

"OH!" Everyone yelled.

"SHH!" The random strangers shushed once again.

"Okay the movie is starting," Bloom sighed sitting down next to Sky.

…

AFTER THE MOVIE ENDED.

"Omigod! That movie was so cool!" Helia grinned as the 12 walked out the cinema.

"Cool? Nah bruh, that movie was fucked up," Flora said.

"You're fucked up," Helia muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Flora cried swatting his head. Helia chuckled and caught Flora in a big bear hug.

Layla coward next to Nabu and grabbed his hand, "What's wrong Layls?" He asked.

"There is no way I'm sleeping tonight after watching THAT," Layla groaned.

"Right?! I'm officially afraid of the dark," Stella whimpered.

Brandon chuckled and put his arm around Stella's waist, pulling her closer.

"No! I'm not talking to you!" Stella giggled trying to get out of his reach.

"Tecna? You alright?" Timmy asked softly looking at the purple haired girl, she was really pale and super quiet.

"I fucking hate you right now," She muttered causing Timmy to laugh.

"Don't worry Tech, I shall protect you!" He beamed.

Tecna scowled at him but still took his hand in hers anyways.

"Come on Muse, it wasn't THAT bad," RIven said softly putting his arm around Musa's shoulders.

"Screw you!" Musa cried, "Zombies, it just had to be zombies," She said through gritted teeth.

Riven grinned and pulled her closer.

"I hate you," Bloom muttered walking next to Sky.

Sky chuckled. "Why?"

"Because of what you just made me watch," Bloom cried.

"You're such a baby," Sky teased.

"I have a right to be one," Bloom backed herself.

"You're 23 Bloom, no you don't," Sky grinned.

"Fuck you," Bloom muttered.

Sky laughed, but picked her up and put her on his back.

"No! What are you doing?" Bloom asked.

"I'm protecting you," Sky shrugged.

"Oh, okay, carry on," She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed.

…

This was the start of 6, very beautiful relationships.

… **.**

 **WHOOOO!  
It's finally over!**

 **I honestly didn't have the slightest clue into how to make them confess their feelings for one another. So I thought I'd end it like this.**

 **I know it's quite short, but look at it on the bright side.**

 **At least I'll be able to update "Boston, here I come" more frequently.**

 **But anyways, thanks for all your help and waiting patiently for me to update.**

 **Thank you for all your positive reviews,**

 **It means so much to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
